Éxodo
by iennisita
Summary: Atajaron su libertad, apresaron sus alas con cadenas físicas y mentales. Starscream, Thundercracker y Skywarp, ahora navegan a ciegas bajo el peso de la mano enemiga.
1. Prólogo

_Este __fanfic contiene lenguaje un tanto irrespetuoso y escenas de violencia._

_Transformers no me pertenecen..._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Starscream volvió a repartir órdenes a su guardia aérea. Su voz transmitió fuerte, decidida e imponente en los canales privados de sus compañeros: Debían adoptar formación de maniobras evasivas.

Los lásers brincaban de la tierra y rompían el aire, disipándose en la luminosidad esponjosa de la carpeta interminable de nubes. El cielo impartía un color grisáceo a humo y un olor fuerte, casi intolerable, a metal fundido y plástico derretido que se elevaba en gruesas humaderas.

Era un ocaso de batalla, de otro enfrentamiento violento entre las alienígenas facciones cybertronianas.

El equipo de élite aérea decepticon se deslizaba salvajemente por sobre las cabezas autobots, descargando mísiles, desencajando las líneas de retención enemiga. Los seekers eran un dolor de cabeza, y no podían ser detenidos a menos que les indujeran a bajar a la tierra… acontecimiento que difícilmente se llevaría a cabo, pensaron los oficiales de inteligencia autobot; considerando que Megatron y sus constructicons eran quienes peleaban personalmente contra el regimiento principal de Optimus Prime.

Las intenciones decepticon no estaban todavía previstas. Sin aparente razón habían comenzado un ataque a escala mayor en las instalaciones de una base militar humana en Oklahoma. El lucro no había sido recolectar energía, pero la mala intención era notoria en la incitación, la dudosa espera de la llegada de los fieros autobots…

El equipo gestalt constructicon, la élite aérea y el oficial de comunicaciones le eran suficientes al líder decepticon para sembrar caos

Una explosión resonó en el hangar principal del deteriorado cuartel. La cortina gruesa de humo negro se elevó inmediata al cielo al mismo tiempo que los fragmentos inservibles del edificio se derrumbaban, desmoronándose hasta estorbar en el amplio patio que ahora era utilizado de campo de batalla, irónicamente no de los propios humanos. La razón del ataque se vio reflejado cuando la silueta de los tres f-15 salió airosa de la espesa niebla negra, atravesando las lenguas de fuego con piruetas y maniobras presumibles.

Los autobots tuvieron tiempo contado para desplegarse y evadir el novedoso ataque aéreo, cuidando cansinamente de no descuidar el frente que los constructicons se encargaban de bloquear. Rogaban a Primus que Devastator no hiciera una de sus desastrosas entradas triunfales… Quizá no la resistirían.

-¡Debemos derribar a esos malditos pedazos de chatarra! –Gruñó Ironhide, con el acento mas potente y borrascoso que pudo embargar su vocalizador.

Era irónico. Incluso su basto armamento era inutilizado al ser atacado por mas de dos flancos distintos ¡Los constructicons les tenían rodeados! Estaban por todos lados. El autobot enfureció al escuchar la fresca y burlesca risotada del seeker oscuro, aquel sobrevolaba mortecinamente el patio militar. Ya se las pagaría, maldijo el autobot, ya lo tendría en sus manos y lo destrozaría miembro por miembro. Su vista se desvió por un instante, sacudiendo su distracción, y localizó la agitada figura de su líder peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Megatron.

Estaban en desventaja…

Prowl y Bluestreak no estaban muy alejados de él, envueltos en un sagaz tiroteo contra dos constructicons. Inferno y Red alert se enfrentaban a Soundwave. Y él quedaba en medio de todos, disparando a aquellos que tuvieran insignia púrpura y que se vieran con el libre propósito de atormentar a los pocos humanos que aún corrían intentando salvar sus débiles vidas.

Los malditos seekers seguían destruyendo desde el aire.

-¡Ironhide! –Escuchó de pronto el grito exasperado, era el urgente llamado de Prowl- ¡Prime necesita ayuda! Los…

Un requiebre tétrico hizo callar al oficial de inteligencia, un misil había aterrizado aparatosamente a su costado, restregándose en su fricción contra el piso. Su insoportable rechinido traqueteó contra el cemento resquebrajado hasta frenar de tope… milagrosamente se había detenido en su propio boquete, ralentizando los martirizantes segundos en la mente de Prowl… La inminente explosión que él sabía, le hubiera costado la vida, nunca llegó.

El dichoso misil se había cebado.

Si la programación del oficial no hubiera estado plagada de fríos y sistemáticos algoritmos hubiera soltado toda clase de improperios para disipar el repentino estrés que la sorpresa le había causado.

Había sido un maldito afortunado, se limitó a pensar.

Bluestreak suspiró en desahogo al sentir sus sensores nerviosos y acalambrados por la cruel broma acontecida, también esperaba morir despedazado en la imprevisible explosión que nunca llegó, sólo reaccionó y volvió a disparar cuando vio el temple inquebrantable de su compañero, y cuando escuchó la notoria maldición en el cielo de Thundercracker. El seeker pasó con un rugido de turbinas sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, Ironhide no había prestado mucha atención a la suerte de sus compañeros, volviendo su enardecida mirada a la aguerrida pelea de su líder.

Quizá en un descuido, talvez en una sucia jugada de Megatron, pero la escena fue desalentadora: Optimus hincado sobre una de sus rodillas tocaba su costado derecho con su mano, presionando alguna injuria dolorosa, provocada por el arma del líder decepticon, o por los cañones traidores de los dos constructicons que habían atrincherado el enfrentamiento de ambos colosales rivales.

Tenía que ayudar a su líder, a su viejo amigo, pensó, desvaneciendo todo sentimiento de egocentrismo y autoprotección. La amistad con Optimus era mas fuerte que el propio deseo de supervivencia.

Los amortiguadores en sus pies le hicieron desplazarse entre piedras y escombros regados. Esquivó disparos del constructicon que había estado enfrentando y corrió sin cansancio hasta el pequeño molote de chatarra donde su líder se hallaba arrodillado. El calor emanante de las explosiones y de los lásers nublaba la visión… Los ataques directos y desmesurados de los elementos aéreos enemigos llegaron ajenos a sus audios.

Megatron rió, jugando peligrosamente con el cañón de su brazo derecho.

El temperamento era insistente en Optimus, se encontraba herido, pero la dignidad y su orgullo sutil le hacían mantener la mirada altiva, afrontando a su enemigo.

-Hoy tengo algo especial para ti, Prime –Advirtió el gladiador, su voz fue fría, cruel. Ignoró indiferente el nuevo combate de Hook y Bonecrusher contra el agresivo especialista en armas. Se paseó en torno al herido, acechándole con un mohín tenebroso- Y hoy me encargué personalmente de todo. Te puedo asegurar que nada va a salir mal.

Su lasciva carcajada arreció en los audios de Prime.

-Sabes que no vas a triunfar, Megatron…

-¡Silencio! –Aseveró, su cañón se movió tan rápido que los procesadores neuronales de Optimus no tuvieron tiempo de analizar el golpe que le derribó ensañosamente. Megatron sonrió- Decepticons, el primer paso está completo ¡Retírense!

La orden se dispersó generalmente en los transmisores.

Megatron huía con el cuerpo inconsciente de Prime, de cerca, los constructicon emprendieron la retirada, siguiéndole con carcajadas y vitoreos de burla para sus enemigos. Los autobots se negaban a creer la nefasta escena que sus ópticos les brindaban. El cuerpo de Prime era cargado con singular soltura por el líder Decepticon que daba pena reconocer que habían fallado humillantemente en protegerle y en brindarle apoyo. Los disparos habían cesado cuando Soundwave fue el ultimo en elevarse. Inferno quiso abrir fuego nuevamente, pero las probabilidades de dañar a Optimus eran altas e inminentes.

-¡Maldita sea! –Rugió Ironhide, postrado de bruces donde antes peleó contra los aborrecibles constructicons.

El resto de sus compañeros le miraron condescendientes.

Las primeras órdenes de Prowl iban a impartirse…

Y en ese momento lo escucharon, el inconfundible sonido de motores aéreos, de turbinas trabajando a toda potencia. Los tres seekers habían virado para hacer un ultimo reconocimiento e impedir que los autobots intentaran evitar la captura de Prime. Ahora iban de regreso, retornando por el mismo camino que su líder acababa de usar.

La furia embargó la sensatez del especialista en armas en ese mísero momento. Escuchaba como una burla el rugir de las turbinas. Y alguien pagaría por lo que le habían hecho a su amigo, se juró, sumido en un odio desmesurable. Sus armas se encendieron.

Los seekers estaban por abandonar la instalación, su triangulada formación perfecta se dibujó imponente en el cielo, maniobrando en el humo y los restos flameantes de escombros… Sin embargo, nadie, ni siquiera la unidad autobot que estaba detrás de Ironhide, vio venir el portentoso y sorprendente disparo que estalló de los cañones transformados en los brazos del especialista.

La gruesa ráfaga de plasma atravesó el espacio aéreo, explotó detrás de Starscream, en medio de Thundercracker y Skywarp. Fue la protesta mas desesperada de Ironhide.

Las alarmas internas de Starscream se encendieron, había fuego en sus alerones traseros… estaban destrozados. El impulso del disparo había roto sus sistemas de navegación y se precipitaba peligrosamente al suelo. Thundercracker tenía el ala izquierda fisurada y sus turbinas no contestaban. Skywarp trabajosamente había sido consciente de la explosión que había golpeado toda la parte derecha de su lastimado cuerpo.

-_Mis sistemas antigravedad fueron alcanzados_ –Informó Thundercracker, quiso ocultar su desesperación sonando sombrío y sereno.

-_¡Estúpido autobot! _–Gimió Skywarp, se inducía al éxtasis involuntario y luchaba contra consciencia para evitarlo.-_Espero que tengas una buena idea, Starscream… Tienes que… __¡Maldición! Estamos perdidos…_

-_¡Callen los dos! _–Ponderó el seeker plateado- _Por supuesto que estoy pensando, chatarras, estoy…_

Anonadados, los autobots miraban el descenso errático de los afligidos seekers.

Había un empalagoso sonidito que retumbaba en los sistemas internos de los tres decepticons aéreos. Esa alerta que les avecinaba cada vez mas cerca las coordenadas del piso. Sus cuerpos heridos no podían sustentarse mas tiempo en el aire.

-_¡Transfórmense antes de aterrizar! _–Ordenó Starscream con renovada voz espasmosa y dolorida.

'…_Megatron los mataría si no lo hacían antes los autobots',_ procesó finalmente Thundercracker a metros de chocar contra la primera piedra.

No supieron si lograron cumplir la orden del comandante aéreo. De pronto el golpe que habían dado al caer fue tan prominente que los sistemas colapsaron y sus procesadores no pudieron seguir atestiguando más dolor.

Ironhide los miró estrellarse fuera de la base humana, desaparecer en la gruesa muralla de cemento. Su mirada brilló furiosa, llena de odio…

… Recuperarían a su líder, se dijo. Y les haría desear a esas tres basuras nunca haber sido creados.

…

…

**Éxodo.**

"_S__in aire para volar, morir es redención."_

_..._

_..._

* * *

_**Danta:** Otra ocurrente creación momentánea. Incursiono ahora en la escritura en 'tercera persona' y sinceramente aún estoy algo renuente. Sin embargo, hago lo que puedo, por eso es que pido disculpas si se llegan a leer faltas de puntualidad en algunas partes del fic. Gracias por leer. Nos estamos viendo. _


	2. La imagen del mundo

**Éxodo**

_La imagen del mundo._

_Capitulo I_

Sus ópticos se encendieron con pereza. Parpadearon antes de estabilizarse y no mirar mas allá de la gruesa capa de penumbra que le abrazó. Veía el propio fulgor de sus ojos reflejados en su cabina y en el metal opaco de las paredes que sentía, casi le aplastaban.

Pronto reparó que sus piernas estaban flexionadas y sus brazos pendían atados, esclavizados, de dos anchos grilletes entornados en sus muñecas. No tenía sus rifles, el agridulce dolor en sus coyunturas le decía internamente que habían sido retirados con una brutalidad única. Veía alarmas que le deparaban problemas estéticamente externos. Los alerones en sus piernas ahora inservibles eran un burdo decorado achicharrado, sus propulsores se habían destrozado e incluso sus piernas se sentían raras.

Gruñó frustrado, cerniendo su atención en las barras de energon que impedían su libertad. La única y penetrante luz venía de ellas.

-¿Skywarp? –Murmuró, sobresaltándose por el eco que provocó su voz en las paredes- ¿Thundercracker?

Si…

… Tenían que estar ahí, a su lado… No sería justo que únicamente le hubieran tomado a él como prisionero. Porque eso era ¿No? Un maldito prisionero de esas escorias autobots ¡Del estúpido especialista en armas!

Improvisadamente molesto, apoyó su peso en sus pies e intentó incorporarse, estirando las cadenas hacia abajo para usarlas de soporte.

Le turbaba el infinito silencio, le daba pánico indebido enterarse que el único ruido provenía de sus propios movimientos estridentes.

Comenzaba a sentir una claustrofobia insoportable ¿Qué tan profundo estaba por debajo de la tierra?... Primus ¿Qué le harían los autobots?

-¿Screamer? –Su esperanza se renovó al oír perfectamente el susurro inconfundible de Skywarp.

-¿Dónde estás? –Se apresuró en preguntar, inclinándose hacia enfrente a pesar de que sus brazos chocaron con sus alas.

-Cada uno en una celda distinta, Starscream –Atajó Thundercracker seriamente, se escuchó a un lado de su celda- Somos prisioneros autobots –Reprochó.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!

-Y los escuché hablando –Dijo nuevamente el seeker azul, interrumpiendo con su grueso vozarrón los reniegues de su comandante- Saben que Megatron no está en el Némesis…

Skywarp apretó los dedos con ansiedad escuchando a sus compañeros, reconociendo que su rectificador de poder había sido retirado de su cuerpo: No podía teletransportarse.

-Hey –Dijo con liviandad- No hay mucho de que preocuparse de todas maneras… los autobots no tocan a sus prisioneros…

-No podemos estar seguros esta vez, Warp. Estamos hablando de que Megatron tiene a Optimus Prime y los autobots desconocen sus propósitos –Ponderó Thundercracker.

-Y tienen muy pocos medios para averiguar paraderos –Meditó Starscream en voz alta, si hubiera podido se habría llevado una mano a la barbilla- Maldición.

La quietud sucedió al ultimo reproche del seeker plateado. Se sentía espesa, insípida, como el áspero silencio que invadió el cuarto de celdas. No podían verse las caras, pero sabían que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en los temores que llegarían invadiendo la poca cordura que les quedaba. De vez en vez se oía maldecir a Starscream a vocalizador abierto, sacudirse en las cadenas que apresaban sus brazos y después, nuevamente el tenso silencio ahogándolos.

Los autobots no habían localizado aún la nueva ubicación del ejército decepticon en la tierra… Hoy Megatron no regaló pistas, mucho menos incentivos de lo que planeaba hacer con el líder autobot. Estaban en blanco y la desesperación sumergía a la facción de símbolo rojo en un llanto callado de impotencia.

… La única pista viable que les quedaba eran tres seekers. Justo lo que Thundercracker había escuchado decir al furioso especialista en armas, el mismo que les había derribado.

Los tres decepticons prisioneros no guardaban muchas esperanzas después de analizar escuetamente su desventajosa situación. Ellos eran la élite aérea decepticon, el orgullo de la armada mas grande y devastadora que pudo arraigarse a lo largo de confundibles galaxias, sin embargo, no eran 'nada' ni 'nadie' comparados a la devoción y urgencia que los autobot sentían por recuperar a su líder. Y los soldados desesperados podían ser capaces de todo… Romper las reglas de protección a prisioneros sería una posible nimiedad para sus procesadores atascados en odio.

Skywarp se agitó dolorosamente, teniendo también sus brazos estirados sobre sus costados ¿Qué podían hacer? Nunca habían sido apresados, menos con los negros propósitos de servir de fuentes informativas. No dirían nada, él lo sabía. Existía un alto porcentaje de que fueran torturados y obligados a hablar… pero como guerreros entrenados mental y físicamente para ese tipo de adversas situaciones, estaba seguro de que no traicionarían a la causa decepticon. Sólo esperaba que la cobardía o inexperiencia del comandante tuviera la misma fuerza de voluntad y no se fuera de boca en las primeras rondas. Porque Thundercracker, reconocía el seeker oscuro, tampoco diría nada, era el más templado de los tres.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Skywarp- ¿Les diremos que se fueron de fiesta a la luna? –Rió con ligereza, luego calló lentamente, sus compañeros seguían en silencio.-Estamos muertos.

-Cierra la boca, pila de chatarra oxidada.

-No, Screamer ¡Cierra tú el maldito vocalizador! Es por tu culpa que estamos aquí ¡No debimos regresar! –Contestó el seeker negro en un ademán de pánico, el rechinido de sus cadenas rebotó sonoro en las paredes metálicas- ¿Ahora cómo vamos a salir de aquí? –Sus ópticos brillaron profundos y molestos, Starscream logró ubicarlo por primera vez en la celda de enfrente- Te puedo decir, mi comandante aéreo, que serás el primero en llorar cuando esas escorias autobots entren a este cuarto.

_Tortura…_

El terror de un seeker nato era ser encarcelado y torturado. No volver a volar.

Las miles de hileras con frágiles sensores nerviosos esparcidos en sus alas les daban desventaja en peleas corporales… y en torturas con lucrosos fines de sacar información. Tan sensibles como perfectas y elegantes.

Starscream iba a abrir la boca para silenciar a su subordinado. Cualquier cosa que le hiciera desahogarse le haría sentir mejor… Un insulto, quizá una severa y sarcástica amenaza.

Cuando fue la puerta lo que se deslizó con un tétrico rechinido y se abrió en un haz mortecino de luz, desgastando las ganas del comandante aéreo por replicar con un ácido comentario. La sombra de un transformer se proyectó en el pasillo central, frente a las filas de celdillas. Los pasos del intruso repiquetearon calmos, con ecos cercanos, taladrantes. Los seekers levantaron sus cabezas y pusieron atención al individuo que se aproximaba emanando suspenso.

La luz y la cercanía revelaron la figura tensa de Bluestreak. En sus brazos llevaba un enorme rifle de asalto.

Se le miraba nervioso. Decidido, pero arraigado en el temor de la inseguridad. El autobot comprendía que sus prisioneros eran criminales de guerra, decepticons que había estado enfrentando por milenios consecutivos y que nunca, ni siquiera en pesadillas grotescas, había pensado en tenerlos a centímetros de sus manos, menos encadenados, heridos… y derrotados.

Ellos siempre estuvieron muy lejos de sentir misericordia cuando pasaron como una raza barbárica destruyendo y destrozando todo a su paso. Quisieron desmoronar el poder del régimen autobot para conseguir su libertad, para establecer un mandato libertino y con creces superlativas a lo largo de la evolución de Cybertron, pero no sólo no lo consiguieron, le arruinaron la vida a todo y a todos. Ahora el planeta muerto seguía siendo peleado, irónicamente, en otros mundos. Bluestreak apretó el arma entre sus dedos, mirando con seria indiferencia al seeker plateado.

Los ópticos de ambos se afrontaron en silencio.

El procesador neuronal de Starscream analizaba fríamente el rostro del transformer enemigo, sustituyendo repentinamente el miedo y la frustración de estar atado y confinado, por una bífida sonrisa maestra. El autobot que tenía frente a su celda era condescendiente, un guerrero peligroso, pero pasivo y cargado con la eterna parsimonia de la facción autobot. Lo había visto en batalla tantas veces que era inútil buscar información suya en su base de datos. Sabía como manejarle.

La sonrisa en sus labios se curveó más.

Pero Primus sabía que _sólo talvez_ hubiera podido hacer algo para manipular a Bluestreak, sólo talvez porque la ruidosa y atropellante cacofonía que se estrelló contra la puerta hizo saltar involuntariamente a los prisioneros, incluso al autobot.

Hizo recordar a Starscream que era él quien estaba atado… y sometido.

Ironhide entró enajenado torciendo la puerta con sus toscas manos, maldiciendo y gritando, pisando fuerte en el dolorido metal del piso. Sus ópticos destilaban odio y furia. Su lenguaje corporal era todo, menos sutil.

-¿Dónde está, malditas escorias voladoras? –Rugió, deteniéndose entre las celdas de Skywarp y Starscream.

Esperó una respuesta invisible. Ninguno de los prisioneros habló.

-Tienen dos clicks para hablar, decepticons –Aseveró, reprimiendo su ira.

Skywarp se sorprendió con una mueca confusa al ver el coraje de su enemigo y comenzó a reír, divertido por la desesperación impresa en el rostro del autobot.

-A estas alturas bien muerto –Dijo burlesco, dibujando una sonrisa lasciva.- como todos ustedes merecen estar, basura autobot.

-Abre la celda –Fue todo lo que contestó Ironhide, pidiendo el rifle a su compañero.- ¡Bluestreak, abre la maldita celda! –Se plantó frente a las rejas de energon

Las órdenes de Prowl se estaban yendo al demonio; no debían tocar a los prisioneros.

… Pero oh, Ironhide reprimió un gruñido cuando las barras de energon desaparecieron, Prowl no estaba en el calabozo. Prowl de hecho, no tenía derecho a decirle qué hacer con los asquerosos seekers que él había capturado. Era verdad que las reglas autobots prohibían la tortura y el maltrato a prisioneros de guerra, pero en esa ocasión enfrentaban un problema muy serio. Sin Optimus Prime en la base, los seekers eran objeto de información valiosa que debía ser exprimida a la mayor brevedad.

El autobot tercero en la cadena de mando entró a la celda al mismo tiempo que su mano sacudió el arma cortando cartucho. Eran municiones de metal expansivo, eran balas que gustoso clavaría en los brazos y alas del prisionero.

Deteniéndose frente al decepticon, no sintió ni un ápice de lástima por la figura maltratada y abollada de Skywarp. El seeker le miraba sonriente, levantando la cabeza apenas. La oscuridad les cubría a ambos, sin las barras luminosas de energon el espeso color negruzco predominaba, sólo sus ópticos alumbraban sus expresiones.

-¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con Optimus? –Inquirió despectivo

-No te esfuerces, autobot, no diré…

El primer golpe cayó de soslayo en la cabeza del seeker.

Desde su celda, Thundercracker escuchó el grito ahogado de su cercano compañero aéreo. Su amigo. Había sonado doloroso y punzante, el eco aún reverberaba en la mente del seeker azul.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunté, escoria –Dijo el autobot, seco había sido su tono de voz.

_El soldado mas leal de la armada_, recordó Skywarp, intentando estabilizar la borrosidad de su visión, _eso era él; el soldado mas leal de la causa decepticon._

-¿A dónde lo llevaron? ¡Habla o juro que te arrancaré las alas, asquerosa pila de chatarra!

Skywarp levantó débilmente la cabeza, enfocando mas allá de la figura imponente de su torturador, un hilillo de energon resbalaba por su sien y nublaba repentinamente la toma de su óptico izquierdo, hubiera sido mas fácil disuadir al autobot Bluestreak, pensó atontado, aquel que espectaba carente de emoción desde la puerta de la celda, sabedor de que sólo tendría que intervenir cuando Ironhide comenzara a sobrepasarse y pudiera matar al prisionero.

Dos minutos pasaron de silencio indebido. Entonces Skywarp sintió el agarre fuerte y brusco de una mano en su ala derecha. Con temor levantó los ojos y tensó los dedos dentro de sus grilletes. La expresión enardecida en Ironhide reverenciaba sus negras intenciones…

El seeker oscuro tragó aceite.

… Y el tirón se dio con violencia, con toda la fuerza que la mano enemiga pudo imprimirle en contra.

El dolorido grito horrísono palpó en las turbadas mentes de sus compañeros aéreos, quienes se mentalizaban arduamente para soportar el mismo maltrato físico que iban a recibir.

* * *

Skywarp sonrió desviando la vista del monitor de la computadora personal de Thundercracker, después suspiró aburrido, procesando las noticias que acababa de leer.

-¿Dos horas frente a Soundwave? –Gimió en un quejido.

-Pudo ser peor. –Contestó el seeker azul, sentado en su cama de recarga- Si Megatron hubiera decidido hacer la prueba de resistencia mental por sí mismo entonces **si** sería un problema. –Tomó un cubo de energon de la mesa anexada a su cama y bebió con tranquilidad.

-Talvez con Screamer haga una excepción.

El seeker azul sonrió al ver la mueca de crueldad en su compañero.

-Quieren saber la confiabilidad de sus elementos –Dijo casual, ofreciéndole un cubo de energon a Skywarp.

El seeker oscuro lo tomó y le dio un largo sorbo.

-Yo Nunca caería en manos autobots. No tengo porque pasar por una tortura innecesaria ¡Menos con Soundwave!

-Es una simulación, Warp…

Aunque estar sentado frente al oficial de comunicaciones más tiempo del que requerían las eternas horas laborales en el salón de mando si sonaba a tortura, a una muy fea, reconoció Thundercracker. Pero no se podía sublevar una orden. Si Soundwave metía ideas extravagantes de razonamiento y causa a Megatron, incluyendo la duda de la lealtad de sus tropas, nada evitaba que las inspecciones e investigaciones iniciaran…

Ambos seekers recordaron la algarabía que desató el comandante aéreo al enterarse de que sería el primero en ser interrogado y puesto mentalmente a prueba. Megatron ese día había tenido paciencia infinita; se limitó a derribar al escandaloso seeker con un golpe limpio en el rostro, ponderando su autoridad sobre la de su sub-comandante. Nadie más atinó a reclamar.

Skywarp se deslizó sobre su silla hasta la mesa ambigua a Thundercracker y tomó otro cubo.

-Nah… Screamer por primera vez tuvo razón, TC: es mas fácil que terminen de hundir el Némesis antes de que seamos tomados prisioneros por esos inútiles. -Volvió a empinar el recipiente y bebió de golpe todo el líquido- Y aún así no se la pondré fácil al lame popas de Soundwave –Sonrió pícaramente, girando repetidamente sobre la silla, con otro cubo de energon en su mano

* * *

Pero ¿cómo saber que iba a pasar de verdad?

Su ala colgaba, mas de la mitad estaba desprendida de su espalda y se balanceaba de arriba abajo en un vaivén eterno y doloroso, sus dedos apretaban las cadenas, arañándolas en una única seña de agonía. Lentamente su mente salía de los recuerdos y se enfocaba en la sólida cara de Ironhide. Quiso escupirle varios insultos que ya tenía acumulados en el procesador, pero las ondas vertiginosas de dolor truncaban la potencia de su vocalizador… prefería guardar silencio que orar debilidad en los audios del maldito especialista en armas.

Cuántas veces lo tuvo en frente en los campos de batalla y nunca reparó en eliminarlo. Ahora se recriminaba no haberlo tomando en cuenta… ¡Si tan sólo hubiera sabido!

Y todo era por la estúpida insistencia de los autobots de querer jugar el papel de héroes. No eran salvadores de nada, no llegaban al acuerdo de protectores siquiera… Si en verdad hubieran sido 'algo' de todos aquellos imberbes halagos que se auto dedicaban, habrían dejado que Megatron y sus decepticons se marcharan a Cybertron con la energía recolectada los primeros días de combate en la tierra.

Les habrían dejado marchar…

En vez de eso les retuvieron y alargaron las confrontaciones en el molesto planeta azul, inmiscuyendo también a los seres orgánicos que allí habitaban. Eso **no** lo haría un protector del bien a terceros.

-Escúchame, parásito volador, y escúchame bien –Skywarp levantó levemente el rostro al oír hablar al autobot. Ironhide lo atajó del cuello con brusquedad- Creo que te diste cuenta que no pienso ser sutil en lo absoluto. Ahórrate el teatro de decepticon valiente y comienza a dar direcciones. De esa manera no te dolerá tanto a ti ni a tus asquerosos amigos.

-… ¿Hablar? –Masculló el seeker, sintiendo el aumento de presión en su cuello- ¿Hablar de qué? ¿De lo débil que golpeas o de lo _tierno_ que te ves enojado, Ironhide? –Dijo entrecortadamente, el apretón en su garganta desfiguraba el sonido de su vocalizador- Escoge tema.

* * *

Uno a uno, cada gruñido de furia era respaldado por el golpe seco de un puño golpeando el cuerpo de Skywarp. Starscream escuchó los primeros rebotes, y miró los ópticos de su compañero aéreo cerrarse en agonía antes de dibujar la próxima sonrisa que terminaba de fermentar el odio en el autobot. Varias viborillas de energon caían al suelo goteando desde el rostro del seeker oscuro… pero el comandante aéreo no podía verlo con claridad gracias a la maldita candidez de las barras en su propia celda.

El castigo inducido hasta con la culata del arma que Ironhide traía en sus manos hacía pensar duramente a Starscream el doloroso destino que venía también por él.

Pero si hablaba…

Si hablaba muchas cosas pasarían. Talvez saldría libre, quizá sus compañeros lo odiarían y le recriminarían haber revelado información «lo que verdaderamente le importaba poco»… sin embargo, no existía una sola escena en la que no tuviera el cañón de fusión de su líder en la cabeza.

¡Malditos autobots!

-Asquerosos engranes –Escupió agitándose

Thundercracker escuchó perfectamente el chillido del comandante a su lado, a pesar de ser los golpes que recibía su amigo los que ponderaban con eco en la extensa habitación de celdas, él percibió la exasperación que ya embargaba la insulsa situación que vivían los tres. Skywarp repentinamente había empezado a quejarse.

Las alas del F-15 negro estaban siendo novedosamente transgredidas, el seeker azul estaba seguro de ello.

Primus ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían soportar?

Ahora los autobots eran el reflejo de la violencia y el salvajismo en pleno apogeo. Desesperados, no medirían sus acciones… Desalentados, serían capaces de desmembrar a sus cautivos. Ya no había diferencia que definiera la capacidad de crueldad en las dos facciones enemigas. El índice de maldad se había igualado.

Y lentamente se sentía el desasosiego consumiendo la chispa de la esperanza en las tres mentes martirizadas, incapaces de volar. Quedarían encadenados hasta que los autobots encontraran a su líder, si Megatron no había iniciado sus planes antes de ello…

Los ópticos del seeker azul se desencajaron en la oscuridad al escuchar otro grito de su amigo atravesando los recónditos espacios de las celdas. Skywarp ya no podía reprimir su dolor.

Triste perseverancia era todo lo que tenían para abrazar: Morir con lo poco que les regalara la fuerza de voluntad que la causa de regeneración en Cybertron les había impreso…

… Porque presentían, sabían, que no saldrían de ahí con vida.

…

…

_**Continuará…**_

"_Y también mi corazón esconde porque tendré, a este paso, que comérmelo a tiempo."_

_..._

_..._

* * *

_**Danta: **_Frase de -Stan Rice- «Caníbal». Mala noticia, al menos para mí, parece que tengo una especie de mala suerte aunada a mi cuello porque no tengo internet de nuevo. La buena para el fic es que casi está terminado y al menos, eso me relaja. Gracias a ustedes que leen, favoritean y alertan mi fanfic. Nos estamos viendo.

_Gracias, Arken, por ser mi lectora de prueba._


	3. Adagio

**Éxodo**

_Adagio__._

Capitulo II.

Sencillo había sido escuchar…

… Pero que difícil era mantener el secreto.

Golpearon letalmente a la armada autobot robando su valiosa fuente de inspiración. Seekers volando, peinando el cielo con sus alas, adornando las nubes con matices metálicos… Negros, azules, rojos. Las explosiones quedaron cortas detrás de ellos, y escucharon los gritos de sus oponentes en el suelo, sus quejidos, las órdenes… lo estridente de sus voces desgastadas al socorrerse a si mismos.

Quedaba la última batalla como la sombra de un malcriado recuerdo alejándose… renegando a volver, torturando la obscenidad de saberse esclavos.

Esas voces y esos gritos aún ponderaban en los audios de Skywarp. Tan frescos que se le antojaba escucharlos de nuevo. Eran la fuerza que le hacía levantar la mirada y afrontar con una mueca encajosa los ópticos de Ironhide. Se barajaban sus recuerdos retrayendo a su disco duro la decepcionada «derrotada» figura del especialista en armas postrado en el suelo a cuatro patas, lamentándose haber perdido a su líder.

Y sólo Primus sabía si Skywarp era poseedor de una fuerza de voluntad ilimitada o de un masoquismo nato.

Estaba poniendo a prueba su resistencia física, su fuerza mental. Sin embargo, sabía que el dolor tarde o temprano le vencería…

El último golpe cayó pesado en sus entumecidos sensores, temía pronto perder su ala completa. Tristemente notó que pendía de las escasas y débiles conexiones de sus paneles inferiores. Sentía tanto dolor por cada manotazo, patada y puño recibido que las gruesas punzadas de su ala le llegaban como un funesto aderezo a su procesador, el cual leía sobrecargado de alertas y prevenciones.

Pensó aterrorizado que quedaría irreconocible cuando saliera de allí.

_Pero estaba en un error…_

… _él no saldría de ahí._

¿Cómo debía verse su cara?

… Perdiendo el agarre de los grilletes que sujetaban sus muñecas, gimió débilmente y dejó caer todo su peso hacia delante, flexionando las rodillas. El rostro de Starscream le llegó sobresaltado a su visión cuando pudo volver a enfocarlo en la celda de enfrente. El comandante aéreo tenía una mueca lastimosa y se le veía un tanto… ¿Afligido? a pesar de no llevarse bien… Starscream estaba sintiendo pena por él, o quizá miedo de mirar en primera fila el futuro deseoso que también le aclamaba. Skywarp esperaba sinceramente que fuera lo ultimo, no estaba complacido en que alguien sintiera lástima a costa suya, menos si se trataba de Starscream.

-No vamos progresando, chatarra –Espetó Ironhide, complacido secretamente.

Le agradaba ver al seeker derrotado, doblado en su propio peso, y con su gran y poco elegante boca cerrada por el sabor de su propio energon.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, escoria ¡Responde mis malditas preguntas!

-Lo sabes bien, sucio autobot, nadie hablará –Urgió el serio y grueso vozarrón de Thundercracker retumbando en las celdas.

Ironhide detuvo la culata de su rifle a centímetros del rostro de Skywarp y miró sobre su hombro, Bluestreak también giró en dirección a la celda del seeker azul.

Los ópticos del F-15 negro se encendieron al no recibir el siguiente golpe y brillaron preocupados. Había estado aplazando perfectamente la atención del autobot, pensó trastornado, muy preocupado, ¡lo había hecho para evitarle a su amigo sufrir la tortura con la misma potencia que en ese momento le estaban cargando a él…!

-«_Piensa mejor en cómo hacernos salir de aquí, TC… Maldición ¡Aprovecha mi tiempo!_» -quiso transmitir por su línea de comunicación privada, pero su aprehensivo mensaje no filtraba en el canal…

… Sólo se llevó el burdo recibimiento de un montón de estática. Les habían deshabilitado todo. Absolutamente todo.

Skywarp se sabía fuerte y resistente, pero estaba comenzando a cansarse. El reto de soportar la tortura se hacía tedioso e intolerable… El dolor dominaba gran parte de su sanidad mental y aunque él sabía que no diría nada… no estaba seguro de si podría aguantar mas tiempo colgado de esa manera con su ala flagelada, las grietas interminables en su armadura y sus brazos heridos por el peso de su cuerpo.

El autobot golpeaba duro, muy duro, después de todo.

El seeker quiso gritar su exasperación en un aullido dolorido, mas, cuando vio al autobot girar sobre sus talones para salir de la celda. Skywarp podía ser burlesco, un bromista pesado y un decepticon cruel y violento, pero estimaba y apreciaba enormemente la amistad de Thundercracker. Y los novedosos pasos del autobot eran ciertos y perecederos para su amigo.

* * *

Las barras desaparecieron después de un sonido sordo, ennegreciendo la cansada figura de Thundercracker.

Miró, levantando su cabeza dócilmente, al robusto autobot que se aparcó frente a él, con ese poderoso e intimidante rifle en sus manos, _lo que alguien como él necesitaba para lucir amenazante. _Los ópticos de ambos cruzaron una desafiante mirada, tal como Starscream y Bluestreak lo habían hecho cuando la parsimonia de las celdas fue rota.

Había mucho en esas miradas ásperas. Había un odio desmesurable, sobretodo, ansiedad y desconcierto.

El arma tronó en los dedos del autobot cuando movió sus brazos, el sonido chasqueó y se desvaneció tan pronto como había empezado, de la misma forma los grilletes en las muñecas de Thundercracker tronaron, pero ambos estaban tan ocupados observándose que no escucharon el lamento de las cadenas.

-Repite las estupideces de tu amigo y terminarás igual que él en menos tiempo, decepticon.

Pero el seeker no contestó.

Conciente era del grado de hostilidad que Ironhide emanaba, se sentía, se notaba al ver su lenguaje corporal. El autobot tenía los puños llenos de energon y el arma también brillaba por la culata. Obviamente no le pertenecía a él…

… Desafortunadamente era de Skywarp.

Thundercracker ensombreció sus facciones, si tenían suerte llegarían con vida al ciclo siguiente. Pero si eran realmente afortunados, morirían esa misma noche.

* * *

…

-Otro plan que va a anotarse directo en tus fracasos, glorioso líder –Masculló la desagradable voz de Starscream- siempre dices lo mismo y siempre tu '_admirable vocalizador'_ da la orden de retir…

-¡Guarda silencio!

El rugido rebotó reverberante, el efecto de la orden no sólo aconteció insano en la cínica irrespetuosidad del seeker plateado, calló a todos los transformers que acompañaban su informalidad.

Megatron se miraba mortalmente serio. Sus pies golpearon el suelo mientras se movía en una misma línea, yendo y viniendo, explicándoles hoscamente lo que cada uno debía hacer. El salón de mando parecía tan pequeño conteniendo la furia reprimida en la voz poco elocuente del antaño gladiador.

El líder decepticon se detuvo, apuntando su dedo a la cara de Starscream.

-Esto es demasiado fácil como para que no puedas hacerlo, Starscream –Amenazó, un alto nivel de peligrosidad siseó entre sus dientes- Quiero a tu equipo en el cielo ¡Distrae a los malditos autobots! Mantenlos lejos de Prime… -Hubo una pausa lánguida y las alas del comandante se tensaron al crispar de los ópticos de su líder- Porque si falla esta misión no quedará nada reconocible en ti… yo me encargaré de eso.

Los constructicons comenzaron a murmurar burlas entorno al rostro sorprendido del seeker, el mismo que se forzó a ignorarlos.

_Si… sonaba f__ácil, endemoniadamente fácil; no entrometerse. Por primera vez no refutar y cumplir._

En medio de sus dos compañeros aéreos, Starscream asintió con veracidad, fingiendo una increíble dureza exterior que contrarrestaba muy indiferente a las intenciones asesinas de su líder.

Lo único malo era que Thundercracker si había sido capaz de detectar el miedo en la voz y los ojos del seeker plateado cuando respondió, por ende, Megatron también.

-Megatron ¿qué haremos con Optimus Prime? –Había sido la escueta voz del constructicon Long haul quien quebrantó la creciente tensión.

El líder serenó su rostro y sonrió desviando su mirada de la forzada careta de su lugarteniente.

-Pasaremos a eso cuando lo tenga en mis manos…

* * *

Lo cierto era que Thundercracker sabía todo. Toda la verdad, todo lo que el autobot quería saber. Los tres lo sabían. Pero si les iba bien, ninguno diría una sola palabra.

Y eso era lo que calaba los nervios de Ironhide. Él quería destrozarlos, desmembrarlos y escucharlos gritar más fuerte, mucho mas sonoro que los anteriores gritos de Skywarp. Malamente estaba seguro que Thundercracker tampoco cedería. Eran renuentes… y él no podía traspasar la línea entre el asesinato y la desfiguración que implicaba una buena golpiza. Le era un martirio no poder alcanzar su mas preciado grado de hostilidad, sobretodo cuando tenía un manjar que destazar frente a sus ópticos.

Era un autobot, y gracias a la cooperación de aquellos que ahora colgaban de las cadenas se había convertido también en un mercenario, un soldado y un asesino. Qué mejor que pagarles el favor.

Sus ópticos se estilizaron, agudizando su visión. Estaba seguro que golpearía también al seeker azul.

-Deberías ver la cara de tu amigo –Se mofó con voz dura, luchaba por no translucir nuevamente su enojo- pero mas que nada, pedazo de chatarra, deberías ver como quedó su inservible cuerpo. –Se acuclilló, usando el rifle de bastón. Thundercracker sintió pena cuando el energon de su compañero impregnado en el arma pegosteó el suelo- Deberías evitar pasar por lo mismo…

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, autobot –Respondió el seeker con solemnidad, luchando silenciosamente para arrancar sus grilletes de la pared. Era imposible.

Ironhide se puso de pie gruñendo algo ininteligible. El nuevo rasqueteo de su arma anunció el retiro del seguro.

La boca del cañón apuntó deliberadamente contra el ala cuarteada del seeker. Según las intenciones del especialista autobot, no quedaría nada de ella cuando jalara el gatillo.

Su dedo se tensó, ralentizando tortuosamente el tiempo, no le era difícil agregarle aspereza y suspenso a la paciencia del seeker, de hecho, lo disfrutaba, cada que imaginaba a su propio líder siendo involuntario participe en los planes de Megatron, lo disfrutaba más y más, como nunca lo había hecho. Su personalidad no estaba retransformada, mucho menos trastornada, era sólo que nunca lo habían tentado tanto.

-¿Algo que quieras decir respecto a lo que estuve hablando con Skywarp?... ¿No? Bueno, puedo asegurarte que esto va a doler como el infierno, Thundercracker.

Un segundo más, un segundo menos. Eran lo mismo en la mente del seeker. Sólo estaba esperando el disparo, incluso, sus sistemas ya se habían resignado a sopesar la futura trasgresión que choquearía todos sus malditos sensores.

Lo difícil de entender fue porqué la detonación no llegó.

-Maldita sea con este hijo de…

Ironhide bajó el arma bruscamente y pareció apagar un interruptor en su pecho. Luego salió de la celda del seeker azul sin decir nada. Thundercracker no supo que sensación experimentar… sabía que lo inevitable sólo se estaba aplazando… ¡Su tortura cada vez se hacía mas lenta!

-Activa las barras –Gruñó Ironhide.

En la primera celda, Starscream miró el cruzar vago del autobot que se encaminó a los paneles de la puerta para cumplir la orden.

La brillantez de las barras de las celdas que fueron abiertas regresó.

-Prowl está por llegar. –Escupió nuevamente el rumoroso vocalizador de Ironhide, empleando apatía y quizá un poco de asco.

Sin embargo, talvez no se hubiera expresado de esa manera si hubiera anticipado las noticias que el lugarteniente autobot estaba por regalarle.

…

…

_**Continuará…**_

"_La muerte apunta con brutal resentimiento hacia los objetivos más imparciales..."_

_..._

_..._

* * *

**Danta:** Frase de - _Francis Quarles_- No estoy familiarizada con el escritor, pero ciertamente figuré que atinaba muy bien para este episodio. Que cosas se pueden vivir bajo un atormentante cautiverio ¿No creen? Ya que, si no siempre es temor, si es siempre incertidumbre, ansiedad y desesperación, y se anhela mucho lo que antes parecía indiferente. Ahora, no digo que lo haga muy bien, pero es lo que intento representar en este fanfic, el cual espero que les agrade. Gracias por leer.

_Gracias, Arken, por ser mi lectora de prueba._


	4. Elementos clave

**Éxodo**

_Elementos clave._

_Capitulo __III_

Inanimado su gesto, Prowl se detuvo en seco, entre las dos celdas con las barras de energon activas.

-¿Lograste algo?

El eco que produjo su voz fue abrumador.

-¿Cómo demonios podría lograr algo si me veo obligado a tratarlos como señoritas, Prowl?

El oficial segundo al mando suspiró en silencio, notando desacorde el energon gomoso en los nudillos de Ironhide.

-Prime no admite la tortura.

-Por si lo olvidaste; Prime no está con nosotros. De hecho ¡no sabemos si volveremos a verlo!

Prowl pareció dudar severos segundos, o eso interpretó Ironhide. La mano del lugarteniente se alzó a medias, pidiéndole compostura a los toscos movimientos del especialista en armas, todo, con una pasividad tan fría que podría ser envidiada por los témpanos polares.

Ironhide apuntó una celda al azar.

-Estos bastardos saben dónde está, Prowl ¡Y yo estoy cansado de esperar a recibir noticias inciertas del exterior! –Agitó su brazo, volviéndolo bruscamente a su costado- No quiero esperar como lo hacen los humanos en sus ideáticos secuestros, quiero saber la verdad ahora y **quiero** poder actuar ¡ya, maldita sea!

Bluestreak escuchaba la discusión desde la puerta, descansando de las sombras que rodeaban cada celda y a cada preso. No se sentía culpable al saberse concordante con la idea de Ironhide, estaba muy de acuerdo, tenían que hacer algo; el tiempo corría y no respectivamente a su favor. Pero todos sabían que la última palabra forzosamente pertenecía a…

-Está bien, Ironhide… Hazlo a tu manera.

El especialista en armas miró con sorpresa al lugarteniente. Su mudez duró una décima de minuto, después asintió con severidad, retornando su rostro a su acostumbrado gesto gruñón.

-Es lo único que nos queda, definitivamente no están en ningún sitio rastreable, eso lo comprendo perfectamente –Dijo Prowl seriamente-… Pero no los mates.

-No prometo nada, Prowl, sólo información. Alista al mejor escuadrón autobot y espera poco. Los haré vomitar hasta la última palabra.

Prowl asintió por cortesía y le dio la espalda al fiero y sanguinario compañero que recientemente descubría en la personalidad de Ironhide.

Ni siquiera se inmutó en mirar a los prisioneros, sabía que a pesar de saberlos mortales enemigos, podría retractarse en su decisión de someterlos a inimaginables torturas. Mas por ética y moral que cualquier otra cosa.

Se largó inmediatamente del calabozo.

* * *

_Side__swipe y Sunstreaker…_

Que tiernos sus nombres, sus colores y la inocencia infinita que escurría de sus rostros jóvenes, incluso de sus ópticos incapaces de mirar con morbo los resultados de sus 'imposibles' bromas.

Ironhide los conocía bien. Y no tenía un número fijo sobre el nivel de maldad y creatividad que podían alcanzar sus dos procesadores desbocados. Pero el especialista en armas desechaba absurdamente la idea de que pudieran ser buenos e inocentes. Si había algo en ellos, definitivamente no era bondad, quizá un poco de condescendencia y otro tanto de respeto, pero no la sutileza y amabilidad que fingían.

Eran soldados, guerreros como todos, y nadie podía apreciar la guerra tan cerca y no ser tocado por un poco de sadismo y violencia. Sobretodo cuando la disputa se convierte en un maleficio personal. Extremadamente personal.

Ambos autobots entraron al calabozo, adaptando sus ópticos a la pretérita oscuridad, sólo las barras de energon de tres celdas rompían un poco la negrura estresante. Se detuvieron frente a Ironhide, ignoraron sin intención la silueta difusa de Bluestreak parada frente al panel de mando anexado a la puerta.

No estaban seguros, pero presentían para qué se les quería ahí.

-Me ayudarán en esto, muchachos –Dijo Ironhide rudamente, abreviando el tiempo de explicaciones… disipándoles la curiosidad de golpe- Saquen lo que puedan: pistas, direcciones ¡que griten dolorosamente la ubicación de sus estúpidos compañeros! Tenemos que traer de vuelta a Prime. Y si tiene que ser a la mala, que sea a la mala.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Sunstreaker sonrió siniestramente, eso a Ironhide por primera vez le agradó. El lamborgini amarillo tronó sus dedos entre sus manos y miró directamente a Sideswipe. Los dos asintieron.

Ironhide los creía capaces de todo. Por eso eran un apoyo perfecto.

* * *

Y ahora infringir dolor era demasiado fácil.

_Fácil como nunca._

Sin respuestas, el único sonido inteligible en el eco del calabozo eran golpes toscos, resonando con una especie de aditivo metálico. No había remordimiento en los castigos. Los autobots hacían oídos sordos y levantaban sus puños una y otra vez por cada pregunta que quedaba pendida al aire. Las plegarias en los ojos de sus cautivos eran evidentes, sin embargo, tan silenciosas que fingían no verlas.

Renuentes como al principio, con sus bocas selladas, los seekers no decían nada.

Y el tiempo caminaba rápido para el escaso avance que estaban dando las violentas sesiones de tortura.

Starscream podía presumir un cruento acalambramiento en sus piernas. Juraba que se romperían en mil pedazos si tan sólo pensara en ponerse de pie. Le habían pasado tantas veces un extraño conductor de energía por las coyunturas de cada una de sus extremidades… ya no estaba seguro de su capacidad de transformación, debía tener todo su cuerpo dañado y seguramente, pensó conmocionado; no podría transformarse de nuevo para salir de ahí.

Ya no se sentía suficientemente fuerte para seguir escondiendo los gritos que aún tenía atorados en su vocalizador. Compartía una sinfonía macabra con Skywarp.

Que horrible era la sensación de empequeñecerse. Los ópticos de Sunstreaker estaban clavados ensañosamente en él. Starscream escuchaba al autobot preparar el arma y jugar con ella antes de enterrarla nuevamente en alguna aleación entre sus brazos o su cuello, incluso en sus muñecas, aletargando el dolor cuando sus dedos se sobrecalentaban. Se preguntaba porqué la indiscutible libertad del lamborgini no había reparado aún en sus alas.

… Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo cuando la pregunta se borró en su cabeza.

En su novedosa insanidad mental, pensó aterrorizado que el autobot había podido leer su mente, porque la oleada de energía pura, energía dañina, curtió uno a uno los sensores de sus alas, como si la idea hubiera brincado mágicamente a las manos de Sunstreaker. Cada revolución le hizo estremecerse en un grueso y duradero espasmo. No estuvo consciente que el grito de su garganta se había ahogado mucho antes de que la descarga terminara. Mucho menos de la rapidez con que pasó. Y es que en esos juegos sucios nada pasaba rápido. _Todo era lento, doloroso, muy insoportable._

Dejó que su cabeza colgará al frente. Su cuerpo flojo se balanceó nulos centímetros hasta quedar quieto sobre sus rodillas. Apenas pudo escuchar, entre un mar de estática, los golpes que sus compañeros también recibían. Retumbaban por todos lados.

_¿Por qué no les decía lo que querían oír? ¿Qué perdía si ya todo parecía estar perdido…?_

-¿Dónde está Optimus Prime, Starscream?

-Está…

Sunstreaker agudizó el audio, acercando la barra para levantar el mentón de Starscream como si tocarlo con su propia mano fuese un asqueroso peligro de contagio de algo.

El seeker suspiró en un gemido débil.

-¿Dónde? –Presionó Sunstreaker ásperamente.

Starscream encendió los ópticos en un difuso destello de luz opacado por el fulgor de la barra de energía.

Titubeó. Después sonrió, segregando cuanto cinismo y malevolencia le otorgara su reinante dolor.

-ja… Vete al infierno, escoria autobot. –Escupió entre dientes, su chispa altanera pareció retornar débilmente para ayudarle a desahogarse un poco, sólo un poco.

El autobot retrajo la barra hacia su cuerpo y dejó caer la cabeza del seeker.

-No, Starscream… tú estás entrando al infierno –Murmuró- y en esta celda tú eres el engrane, y yo soy el que aprieta.

Otro golpe energético redireccionado a sus alas.

La cabeza del seeker plateado se nubló en un torrente de alertas y tronidos que venían directamente de las corrompidas uniones de sus alas… de sus pobres y delicados alerones. Creyó haber vuelto a gritar, pero entre la agonía que arrebataba su conciencia y quemaba su cuerpo, no supo si logró hacerlo.

Por Primus que ahora veía la gloria de estar parado al lado de su líder soportando una perorata de insultos y maltratos superficiales. Ahora sentía que a pesar de tenerlos en un bajo concepto, incluso la repentina y casual insubordinación de sus dos compañeros aéreos era un tentempié agridulce, soportable y manejable.

Los tres se habían ajustado a resignarse.

Aunque por momentos eso parecía llegar como una reverenda estupidez al criterio de Starscream. Nunca sería el supremo líder decepticon que tanto había peleado por convertirse… si moría.

* * *

Al principio, Thundercracker notó la indecisión de Sideswipe por escoger un buen y tradicional método.

'_Bien, está bien, si… si, no'._

Y monosílabos más y más comunes cada vez habían ido enterrado la mente ausente del autobot en un dilema indeciso. Talvez no era tan rudo y agresivo como su gemelo autobot, malamente lo había descubierto a última hora.

El rojo lamborgini comenzó con un turbio paseo de ida y vuelta en línea recta con su mano en su barbilla, pensando.

El seeker azul esperó pacientemente en silencio, disfrutando la paranoia que atenazaba los ópticos del autobot, agradeciendo secretamente no haber sido elegido por Sunstreaker. Escuchaba perfectamente los golpes que el lamborgini amarillo efectuaba en Starscream. Los puños de Ironhide nuevamente suprimiendo los dolorosos quejidos de Skywarp. Sin embargo, temía que el comandante aéreo terminara diciéndolo todo para frenar su martirio…

… Aunque ahora que afrontaba de una manera más claridosa la situación, si el seeker rojo confesara, sinceramente no lo culparía. Después de todo, ya no tenían castigo más feo por recibir.

-Nos conformaríamos con una sola pista, Thundercracker –Dijo Sideswipe, mirando profundamente al seeker.

Maldoso, pesado e inoportuno, sin embargo, no sabía si llegaría a sentir verdadero placer destrozando mental y físicamente al seeker. Sideswipe se odió a si mismo por no arrancar inmediatamente en golpes y patadas como lo habían hecho su hermano y Ironhide.

Maldito remordimiento.

-Podrías…

El grito dolorido de Starscream aturdió el calabozo, había terror en su voz, el pesar que el gigantesco ego del comandante aéreo nunca aspiró a demostrar.

… Thundercracker se vio ladeando la cabeza, mirando a la pared como si sus ópticos pudieran traspasar el metal muerto… como si pudiera ver directamente la agonía del flagelado comandante.

-… ahorrarle todo esto a ellos.

Thundercracker dibujó una difusa sonrisa en su serio rostro.

-Deben soportarlo. –Mintió, disfrazando la invisible pena que sentía por sus compañeros con un soberbio mohín de frialdad.

-¡Al diablo con esas ridiculeces!

El autobot sacudió la cabeza molesto.

-Si no hablan por su propia cuenta la cámara neuronal lo hará por ustedes. Esa cosa profundizará en sus procesadores neuronales hasta dar con la respuesta, y sabes que es doloroso, enormemente doloroso. Y no sobrevivirán.

-No. –Espetó Thundercracker, su voz sonó inexpresiva.- Pero a ustedes les gusta hacer esto. Antes querían divertirse, por eso no evitaron perder tiempo con nosotros ¿cierto, autobot? No parecen tener mucha urgencia en recuperar a su líder.

-**Argh** ¡Claro que queremos de vuelta a Prime! ¿No entiendes? ¡Queremos traerlo con nosotros!

Sideswipe no previó el momento exacto en el que tomó del cuello al seeker y lo sacudió con furia.

-¡Dime dónde demonios está!

Y al no recibir respuesta, su puño exasperado aterrizó en la mejilla de su prisionero.

No supo interpretarse a sí mismo, pero eso le había hecho sentir bien, mucho mejor.

De pronto entendió que su hermano no estaba participando en eso por un sucio sentimiento de maldad, sino, porque era la manera perfecta de desquitar la frustración y la ignorancia de lo que estaba pasando en la base autobot, de la inevitable caída de Optimus Prime. Su líder no había merecido eso. Y comprendió que cada golpe que Ironhide y Sunstreaker desahogaban, les daba un minúsculo receptáculo de redención. Sobretodo al viejo Ironhide.

Retrocedió erguido, mirando fijamente su puño. Ya sabía qué hacer «que debía intentarlo». Sus orbes azules brillaron con frialdad.

De todas maneras ya todos estaban podridos.

* * *

...

Sólo una hora.

Una hora para prepararse y estar listos, exactamente lo que les había dicho Megatron después de explicarles detalladamente su próxima misión. Aún no estaban seguros de haber escuchado bien los planes. ¿Capturar a Optimus Prime? Ya habían tenido fracasos humillantes y dolorosos intentando artimañas similares… Todos ellos acabaron en la sala de reparación.

Y es que tratar con Optimus Prime directamente era un suicidio. Era un autobot, pero desafortunadamente uno con la misma fuerza que Megatron.

-No es que dude, TC, perooo… -Resopló Skywarp.

Él y Thundercracker seguían en la sala de mando, acomodados frente a un panel apagado, mirando esporádica y disimuladamente la discusión de Megatron y Starscream: Por primera vez parecían tener un debate disciplinado.

-Suena imposible. –Secundó el seeker azul. Skywarp asintió- Sin embargo –Meditó- esta vez había algo en Megatron, algo diferente. Está exageradamente decidido a cumplir la misión de hoy.

-Entonces no vamos a ser nosotros los que lo decepcionemos –Sonrió Skywarp, sentándose plenamente en los teclados. Cruzó los brazos- Hay que impedir que Screamer saboteé todo.

Thundercracker sacudió la cabeza, su vista se fijó en la exasperada figura del comandante aéreo encarando al líder decepticon. Los movimientos mímicos de Starscream evidenciaban su creciente enfado.

-No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por eso. Megatron lo asustó lo suficiente con su advertencia.

El seeker oscuro soltó una carcajada.

-Starscream se sobresalta con todo, TC, luego se le pasa y tenemos nuevamente al traidor maquinando planes para destronar a nuestro líder –Hizo una prolongada pausa y se llevó una mano a la barbilla- Cuando regresemos me divertiré un rato con él –Volvió a sonreír con amplitud- No le he hecho nada en varios ciclos.

Thundercracker se forzó a sonreír también.

Sin embargo, había algo que no le dejaba tranquilo. Algo que no cuadraba en todo eso y que le daba un mal presentimiento.

Pero finalmente optó por dejarlo pasar, ¿quién demonios era él para hesitar la poco ortodoxa decisión de Megatron?

…

…

_**Continuará…**_

_"Toda cosa se convierte en un placer cuando se hace a menudo. Éste es uno de los secretos más importantes de la existencia."_

…

…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Danta: **_Frase de -Oscar Wilde-. Bueno, ya vamos por la mitad del oscuro problema. Espero les siga agradando, gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic.

Gracias, Arken, por ser mi lectora de prueba.


	5. Irrevocables

**Éxodo**

_Irrevocables. _

Capitulo IV.

Tintineantes y lejanos. Como gotitas campaneando difusamente en un eco interminable llegaban los sonidos de las pocas máquinas encendidas en el salón de mando. Había una oscuridad grisácea y friolenta en la zona mas profunda de la habitación, donde los puestos de enlaces comunicativos descansaban apagados y vacíos.

Ninguna anomalía a vísperas de la misión que Megatron consideraba la mas importante de toda la lánguida y turbia existencia del ejército decepticon.

Porque incluso mirarse sentado en su puesto de comando al centro del salón vacío era normal, tan normal como tener a un insulso seeker rondándole en protestas y bañándolo en reproches.

El líder decepticon recargó el codo en el antebrazo de su silla y postró pacientemente el costado de su barbilla sobre sus dedos índice y medio. La rígida luz de unas cuantas lámparas en el techo le iluminó de costado.

-Starscream –Masculló, escupiendo cada sílaba con asco.

-¡Sabes que tengo derecho a ser parte de cada una de tus decisiones, Megatron! –Replicó el seeker. Se detuvo, mirando soberbiamente a su líder-… Quiero saber lo que quieres hacer con Optimus Prime –Serenó, reteniendo otro impulsivo arranque de incontrolable palabrería.

-No me es conveniente que lo sepas.

Starscream apretó los puños, furioso ante la simpleza de la respuesta. Iba a protestar. ¡Debía darse su lugar si su propio líder no se lo daba!

Abrió la boca y levantó una mano reprimidamente.

-Starscream, tonto incompetente –Agregó Megatron con molestia. El seeker se atragantó con sus propias palabras- Me enfurece tu ingenuidad y estupidez, pero **mas** que seas mi 'segundo' comandante ¡Para qué otra cosa le pediría a Shockwave que prepare secretamente el próximo puente espacial después de que tengamos a Optimus! –Rugió repentinamente enardecido, Starscream no dilucidó la respuesta hasta que tenía el fúrico rostro de su líder a centímetros del propio. Retrocedió- Vamos a agarrar a esa basura de Prime y a terminar con esto **ya**.

Megatron sonrió con maldad, irguiendo perfectamente los servos de su espalda, su rostro tenía la sonrisa de un lunático extasiado de ideas perversas.

-Lo tomaré con mis manos y arrancaré de su pecho la matriz, Starscream –Auguró siniestramente, mirando fijamente a su segundo oficial, el nerviosismo limitado en el seeker era evidente en la afectiva posición de sus alas, en su gesto improvisadamente inexpresivo- La induciré nuevamente al centro de Cybertron ¡De donde nunca debió salir! para traerlo nuevamente a la vida. Y purgaré inmediatamente toda la maldita basura autobot que aún sigue en **mi** planeta.

-ja… y ¿cómo harás para que el poder 'supremo' de la "matriz" te obedezca, _glorioso_ líder?

Entrecerrando los ópticos, un fulgor peligroso brilló en las cuencas de Megatron.

-La reprogramaré, bufón…

_Así de__ simple…_

Starscream gruñó cruzándose de brazos. E inesperada su actitud, salió discretamente de la sala de mando, caminando pesadamente… desatendiendo la presencia de su líder frente a él.

Megatron se ufanó complacido bajo las mortecinas luces blancas. Cuando la puerta se deslizó detrás de Starscream se acercó a su silla y volvió a sentarse. Esta vez con calma, y con una imperturbable serenidad en su endurecido rostro.

* * *

¿Qué tanto tiempo les quedaba?

_Nada._

La urgencia parecía reírse de todos.

Haber recibido tres seekers de élite a cambio de su líder era un mísero pago injusto para los autobots. Optimus Prime era un líder justo, un transformer con sabia experiencia y congruentes decisiones, era un comandante apto para apretujarse a si mismo con la presión de cuidar de otros, de cuidar de todos los que él creía conveniente cuidar. Que hubiera caído, les dolía a sus subordinados, pero que hubiera caído ante los pies de Megatron era un antuvión insoportable, imposible de superar.

Tan difícil como aceptar que los tres decepticons que gritaban en el calabozo… No dieran ninguna maldita referencia.

Era inigualable la tensión en la oscuridad del pasillo central. Todas las celdas estaban abiertas, lucían como invitaciones a un infierno efímero y personal. Bluestreak miraba cada entrada desde la puerta, sus ópticos se entrecerraban para alcanzar a distinguir las formas arqueadas de los marcos, las luces apagadas en el techo, y de esa manera, seguir ignorando los golpes que cada vez timbraban mas dolorosos y violentos, incapaces de imaginar que venían por mano de un autobot.

Había sentido un alivio etéreo cuando Ironhide convocó a los gemelos lamborgini. Había estado esperando que el especialista en armas le pidiera ayuda… y personalmente admitía que no habría podido descargar ni un trancazo al piso en forma de advertencia. Él no era violento, mucho menos con quienes ya no daban más para pelear. Sin embargo, tampoco se oponía…

… Los tres prisioneros que batallosamente se aferraban a la vida habían colaborado en la captura de Optimus Prime…

Y alguien debía pagar. Alguien **tenía** que pagar.

-¡Estoy cansado de esto! –Escuchó el grito traspasando las paredes, rebotando en sus audios.

Sunstreaker caminó con fuerza, murmurando mas protestas entre dientes, pronto su borrosa figura amarilla contorneó el ángulo de la celda que ocupara Starscream. La barra de energía en sus manos se movía turbiamente desdibujando ondas difusas de luz… eran tragadas por la espesa oscuridad.

Su rostro espectral se bañó con esa misma candidez.

-Este cobarde no quiere hablar –Dijo en un gruñido, mirando con recelo las horribles manchas de energon en los dedos de sus manos- Y no es que no me guste mi trabajo… que de hecho me fascina –Divagó- pero no tenemos tiempo, Ironhide –Se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

* * *

Y él por fin recibía un descanso…

Milagrosamente había cesado la paliza. Skywarp sintió una alegría interna casi de burla, lo que lo deprimía y atontaba enormemente ¿Se sentía alivianado porque lo habían dejado de golpear? Quizá porque un autobot había dejado de humillarlo, aunque fuera por escasos, casi erráticos segundos.

El temblor en sus brazos incrementó cuando quiso alzar su cabeza. Muchas alarmas, tantas que fueron incontables, trastornaron su visión, sin embargo, esforzó su vapuleada maquinaria interna y encendió los ópticos. Se confundió al recibir negrura a su alrededor. Por un momento su procesador falló y con un falso contacto en su sistema neuronal le hizo creer que a causa de un infortunado corto circuito había perdido la vista…

Suspiró, y se dio cuenta que un torrente pequeño de energon escapó de la comisura de sus labios; Goteó empalagosamente hasta alcanzar un charco en el suelo. Oh, no estaba ciego, después de todo. Sus ópticos pudieron captar borrosamente el grotesco embarradero de energon pegosteando sus rodillas. Y si se daba el esfuerzo de seguir los manchones regados por todos lados llegaría…

Una mueca de desagrado cursó su rostro ensangrentado; las plastas de energon abarcaban las paredes, figurando como salpicaduras lineales, siendo los viles resultados de cada golpe que el autobot le descargaba salvajemente.

¡Ironhide se estaba divirtiendo con él como nunca!

Y no se podría vengar de esa maldita pila de chatarra vieja.

Volvió a apagar sus ópticos y sacudió débilmente la cabeza, quejándose al sentir un agudo pinchazo en su cuello. El maldito autobot le pegaba más por gusto que por querer recopilar información. Si seguían así, moriría muy rápido por inanición y fallas extremas, procesó angustiado, afligido por saber que no tendría el honor de caer en una batalla formal, sino, amordazado y abusado físicamente por aquellos a los que en su eterna burla marcó de idiotas, inservibles y estúpidos.

-Si seguimos de esta manera los mataremos antes de que digan algo.

Skywarp hizo otro esfuerzo extraordinario y abrió los ojos una vez más. Al centro del pasillo pudo distinguir la danza indescriptible de un tubo blancuzco moviéndose de un lado a otro. Por un momento se vio hipnotizado, mirando el redobles de la luz difuminarse con ondas magnéticas y hermosas. Era el único objeto iluminado de todo ese lugar…

Nunca supo que Starscream, desde su celda, veía la misma luz que él, siendo victima de un terrorífico ataque de nervios y suspensiva incertidumbre. Sólo aguardaba el momento en el que Sunstreaker decidiera volver a postrarse frente a él con esa cosa electrificante.

_Cada uno sufría a su manera._

-¿Nada? –Embargó el vozarrón inconfundible de Ironhide- Sunstreaker, los traje a ustedes…

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé bien, Ironhide y **no** tienes que repetirlo. Pero ten en cuenta que si los golpeamos hasta dejarlos muertos no llegaremos a nada. No obtendremos nada. Creí que si, pero… no han dicho una sola palabra. ¡Ni siquiera Starscream!

Sunstreaker apagó la barra de energía y todo volvió a la penumbra.

Skywarp absurdamente se desilusionó.

Era lo último que podría ver antes de morir y se había esfumado…

Primus, que cansado se sentía…

… El mismo pesar dulzón que compartía cuando volaba horas y horas, todo bajo un cielo azul, negro o grisáceo. Siempre estando libre.

No pudo mantener más tiempo su cabeza en alto, su mentón volvió a chocar contra su cabina. Sus ojos se cerraron.

Que diferente debía verse a cuando todo dio inicio, a cuando incordió maliciosamente al autobot. Ahora era un asco.

-**Argh**. Prowl está esperando información ahora mismo ¡**No** podemos enviarle **nada** como resultado! –Rugió Ironhide

Agitó los puños con estrés.

El lamborgini amarillo retrocedió en inconsciencia, juraba que el especialista en armas pronto saldría de control.

-Escucha, a mi tampoco me interesa el bienestar de estas chatarras… pero entiendo que si seguimos así no sacaremos lo que queremos de ellos. Podemos elevar el grado de tortura a niveles inimaginables de dolor, pero perderemos las únicas pistas que nos pueden llevar hasta Optimus. –Dijo con más sutileza de la que él mismo podía creerse.- Sabes que cualquiera preferiría morir antes de sentir esa hostilidad. Al menos la cámara hará todo más rápido, aunque los mate. –Se encogió de hombros.

Sunstreaker también quería seguir jugando con Starscream, pero tenía que marcar las verdaderas prioridades. Ayudarle a Ironhide a enfocar el punto factible sería la solución. El especialista en armas parecía no ver mas allá de la violencia que podían desatar sus propias manos, se presumía desconfiado a cualquier otro método.

Sin embargo, y aunque muy renuente, Ironhide si había comprendido la verdad impresa en el razonamiento de Sunstreaker. El lamborgini no estaba haciendo un mal trabajo, ni siquiera su hermano, quien se escuchaba ahora intentaba sustentar una forzada conversación con Thundercracker «el seeker se mantenía en silencio». Nadie hacía nada mal… Sólo que no contaban con suficiente tiempo para seguir con ese juego macabro.

Por mucha frustración y odio que se desquitara golpeando a los seekers, Optimus no regresaría de esa manera.

¡Y que Megatron no se enterara del mal que le estaban causando a sus soldados! Que aunque se sabía no debían importarle mucho, alguna alevosa ventaja intentaría sacar de ello. Además de la enorme decepción que Optimus sufriría al saber el tipo de métodos que sus autobots empleaban en su ausencia.

Había cosas que hasta el más sabio debía ignorar involuntariamente.

-¡**Maldita sea**!

El rifle de asalto brincó de las manos de Ironhide y se estrelló ruidosamente en el piso sucediendo su coraje. Lo había arrojado con todo el estrépito posible.

Malditos todos, maldito Sunstreaker… tenía razón. Prowl también tuvo razón.

_No dirían nada…_

Esos estúpidos decepticons subversivos del orden y el pacifismo…

Destruyeron tanto a su paso… Todo, su vida, su alegría, su pasado. Y ni siquiera ellos habían conseguido algo, sólo agitar el panal y enardecerlos a todos. Alterar el poco neocolonialismo civilizado que quedaba en la sociedad Cybertroniana. No hubo un solo transformer que obtuviera lo que realmente deseara.

Al final todos habían muerto, o estaban por hacerlo.

Lo peor de todo era saber que Megatron se sentía triunfante por haber dejado un planeta seco y casi inhabitable donde antes había reinado una gloria exquisita, al menos de pantalla.

Y es que Ironhide no comprendía que el gladiador prefería mil veces fundirse a si mismo antes de haber seguido soportando las eternas injusticias que cientos de miles de cabezas huecas e hipócritas cernieron en el verdadero gobierno de Cybertron, sobretodo el imberbe senado, esa pequeña y gigantesca etnia de aberrantes robots con carencias inquisitivas que se autonombraban sabios y gobernantes y que a diferencia del trato que Ironhide pudo haber agenciado, Megatron y la mayoría de sus actuales soldados fueron reducidos a basura ambulante. Tachados como estorbos metálicos que no tardarían en caer en las industrias fundidoras para reciclaje.

Por lo tanto ¿qué 'pesar' podría atosigar la mente de un líder que salió del infierno hecho por otros para crear el propio?

Ironhide apretó la mandíbula y miró de reojo la figura deteriorada y rendida del seeker engominado en su propio energon, sus alas estaban a punto de separarse de su cuerpo.

Su mano subió hasta un comunicador en su audio.

No quería escuchar el «_te lo dije_» por parte de nadie… ¡Nadie! Y si Prowl lo decía juraba que le iba a patear el…

Sólo esperaba que no le dijeran nada de eso, maldita sea.

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo. Sus pasos se sucedían uno tras otro, merodeando los estantes plagados de armas de alto calibre. Todas oscuras en su mayoría, con grandes y estremecedores cañones de disparo… ni siquiera la luz amarillenta de las lámparas en el techo les quitaba el lustre opaco y mortecino. Estaban hechas para destrozar, para sesgar completamente la chispa de cualquier enemigo. Adornaban exóticamente las repisas mugrientas y engrasadas de las paredes.

El pasillo más peligroso de toda el Arka.

Y él solamente atinaba a mirar las armas en silencio, sin expresión en su infinita seriedad. Su mano estaba en su audio derecho.

-Entiendo –Fue lo único que respondió- ¿Cómo están los prisioneros?

-_Bien jodidos, Prowl ¿Cómo querías que estuvieran?_ –Gruñó Ironhide- _¡Y aún así los malditos no han dicho nada!_

-¿Y ahora que propones, Ironhide? –Sarcasmo, una dosis distinguible de sarcasmo exudó de su voz.

Su rostro se arrugó al escuchar el grito enardecido al otro lado de la línea.

-_Creo que es claro que no hay nada que decir, Prowl. Demonios, sólo manda varias unidades para transportarlos a la cámara._

-Iré personalmente –Aseveró Prowl. Obvió el reniegue de su compañero; no le gustaban esas muecas de insubordinación, pero la experiencia y la… 'madurez' de Ironhide le hacían resignarse- No podemos seguir perdiendo mas tiempo en juegos, Ironhide.

Y sencillamente, cerró el canal de comunicación tras su última palabra.

Se acercó a la puerta y la traspasó, retrocediendo su mano hasta el panel de seguridad para apagar las luces antes de que las tablas deslizables de la puerta se volvieran a juntar detrás de su imponente espalda.

En su camino convocó varias señales registrables en su entorno. Todas reducidas a fijarse próximamente en los calabozos del Arca.

…

…

_**Continuará…**_

"_La derrota en la guerra no es el mayor de los males, salvo cuando la inflinge un enemigo indigno."_

…

…

_**

* * *

**_

**Danta: **_Frase de –Esquines-. _Hoy… bueno, me había sentido renuente en este episodio, el día que lo hice no parecía estar muy motivada, ahora me doy cuenta. Sin embargo, lo hecho, hecho está. Me lo han estado pidiendo casi a gritos, así que, supongo; no habrá sido tan mala idea subirlo sin antes pedirle a mi querida lectora Arken que lo leyera de anticipo. Igual se le agradece, se le agradece a todos por leer. Nos estamos viendo.

_Y si, tomé especial referencia de los comics de IDW y el 'reinado de Starcream' (si mal no recuerdo) para algunas ideas._


	6. Vidrio blanco

**Éxodo**

_Vidrio blanco__._

Capitulo V.

No había quedado de ellos ni la fuerza necesaria para refutar al toque de sus enemigos.

Sólo un cansancio enorme. Unas ganas tentadoras de tirarse donde fuera y recargar… quizá, sin volver a reactivarse. Ya daba igual.

Thundercracker fue el primero en ser neutralizado, desamarrado de los grilletes e irónicamente, esposado. A empujones un maldito enano autobot lo había hecho salir de la celda, no importaba si trastabillaba por la resquebrajadura en su ala, o el estremecedor desbalance visual que tenía por los contados y bien dados golpes de Sideswipe, incluso por su precipitado aterrizaje en la base militar humana, sólo deseaban tenerlo a su disposición y como ellos quisieran: especialmente humillado y notoriamente derrotado.

Clifjumper lo obligó a detenerse en medio del pasillo, apretujándolo fuertemente del brazo.

Y por primera vez en su corta estancia, pensó Thundercracker, podía mirar dentro de ese miserable calabozo. La luz estaba prendida. Bajo la supervisión y el atosigamiento de más de diez autobots armados hasta las plaquetas faciales, se dio cuenta con falsa desilusión la pequeñez de habitación en la que había estado recluido. No eran más de seis celdas… pero en la oscuridad todo se había visto enorme.

_Sus compañeros estaban siendo esposados._

Dos autobots tenían sujeto a Skywarp de los hombros. El seeker oscuro no se movía, sólo balanceaba su cabeza débilmente y miraba asqueado las manos que le tenían preso. No opuso resistencia. Nada. Después, cuando también fue esposado, lo obligaron a incorporarse y fue empujado de golpe hasta la salida. Skywarp se meció peligrosamente en el aire, sus piernas y su equilibrio no conjugaban. Wheeljack tuvo que atajarlo en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo, afortunadamente el autobot aún tenía un ápice de benevolencia hacia ellos.

Thundercracker miró con aprehensión la deplorable escena…

… mientras su amigo era ayudado a caminar por el científico autobot.

Ahora eran tan dóciles que costaba un esfuerzo enorme creerlo. Y ya no sabían si su silencio era realmente por la causa decepticon o por puro orgullo y renuencia. Esa pequeñita molestia generada por el aferro a no 'perder' y no doblar las manos.

Un gruñido agudo y taladrante instó al seeker azul a desviar su cabeza a la otra celda.

Finalmente, entre jaloneos y empujones, Starscream salió en condiciones un poco más saludables. Tenía quemaduras que ennegrecían su plateada armadura, especialmente en sus uniones y coyunturas, pero -aunque sus piernas temblasen- no tambaleaba al caminar, dicha que sus compañeros aéreos consideraban un privilegio. _Era un maldito afortunado por ser el único que podría caminar sin renguear_. Sin embargo, gracias a ello, Inferno y Ironhide fueron los que inmediatamente flanquearon los costados del comandante aéreo, tomándolo cada uno de un brazo.

Prowl se paró frente a los tres prisioneros.

-Je… ¿Ya… ya se les acabaron las ideas, autotontos…? –Se mofó Skywarp, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

El grueso hilillo de energon seco quedó visible en los tubos y cables de su cuello. Su voz sonaba adolorida. Y a pesar de todo, cuando bajó la cabeza, lo hizo con una triunfante sonrisa pintada en su rostro, como todas las veces que se burlaba de ellos y les reía en su cara todos los insultos que su procesador le trajera espontáneamente.

Esa era su sonrisa. La sonrisa más burlona y maniaca que tenía… el mismo gesto expresivo que pronto sería silenciado.

-¿O ya… se dieron por vencidos?.

Cuántos de ellos hubieran querido responderle al decepticon con un golpe, en especial por verlo burlarse de esa manera ¡Esa sonrisa era un insulto!

Pero Prowl lo ignoró, el pobre seeker ya no era sinónimo de molestia constante. El lugarteniente sabía que no era apropiado sentir lástima por otro guerrero, sin importar géneros, condiciones o costumbres, pero era inevitable no hacerlo en ese momento. Los tres prisioneros eran un manojo de metal dañado y estaban a punto de ser interrogados de verdad.

Todo porque no quisieron cooperar.

-Si lo dicen, todo terminará en este mismo instante –Interpeló el subcomandante autobot- Sólo respondan con la verdad y serán enviados al centro de reparación

Los tres siguieron en exasperante silencio, y coordinadamente, sonrieron petulantes.

-¿Dónde está Megatron? ¿Dónde tiene a Optimus Prime? –Insistió Prowl.

Ironhide bufó jaloneando el brazo derecho de Starscream.

-¡Hey! Estúpido pedazo de chatarra ¡Suéltame! –Demandó la voz estridente del seeker.

Pero la molestia de Ironhide ante la necesidad que tenía Prowl por seguir cuestionando **su **juicio le embargó, e ignoró el reclamo.

-¡Está claro que estas basuras no hablarán, Prowl! –Rugió el especialista- ¡No pierdas más tiempo y mete sus traseros metálicos en la maldita cámara **ahora**!

Prowl no respondió directamente, pero la severidad en su mirada destilaba toda la autoridad que Ironhide necesitaba para ayudarse a comprender su lugar y quienes eran «muy a su pesar» las cabezas superiores. No dijo nada más.

-Autobots –Dijo Prowl, recobrando postura. Todos pusieron sus armas en guardia- Escoltaremos a los prisioneros a la planta C.

… _La planta mas baja del Arka._

-Traeremos de regreso a Prime.

* * *

Rejas de malla en las deterioradas paredes, con orificios tan simétricos que la vista a los curiosos cuartos de vidrio oscuro no era imposible.

Un pequeño corredor y una puerta de vidrio al final. Muy gris se miraba el cristal en la oscuridad.

Quizá la sección más olvidada del Arca. La zona que no había sido pisada en más de nueve millones de años, ni siquiera para una ardua tarea de limpieza.

Los autobots digitaron el código y entraron en silencio, conduciendo a los tres prisioneros en medio de su organizada formación. Que espesura había en el escaso oxigeno. Rondaba una presión etérea que aplastaba sus cuerpos contra el suelo… Sobretodo al pensar en la clase de ideas, costumbres y pensamientos que murieron en esa abandonada sección.

Se exhalaba muerte por todos lados.

Los vitrales negros de las paredes, tras las rejas enredadas, reflejaban con etéreos bailes de puntillos flotantes los ópticos de cada robot, también las luces de sus armas y algunas otras partes poco importantes de sus cuerpos. Pero si entornaban bien su visión en los espejos oscuros, detectarían débilmente un destello rojizo de seis luces moviéndose con pereza en medio de todos aquellos que eran azules, con todo el peso que el mundo pudiera atarles a los pies.

Era la oscuridad la que aparcaba alrededor de todos nuevamente, con su negrura oxidada, amarillenta en los recovecos poco visibles. Se sentía entrañable y supersticiosamente atemorizante. Turbaba mas en los recuerdos de los propios autobots que en las erráticas esperanzas de los seekers atrapados. Porque si ya habían caído tan hondo para ser destrozados en las manos de sus enemigos… no había nada que pudieran seguir añorando. Simplemente nada.

Los pasos fueron apaciguándose cuando el escuadrón de vigías estuvo totalmente dentro. Repentinamente, todos se detuvieron.

Quietos unos segundos.

Un murmullo bajo entre vocalizadores rumorosos se escuchó vago y lejano al frente.

Y los pasos de alguien sonaron horrísonos, después de tanto pensar y alargar la intrigante tortura de los prisioneros, un autobot que se había adelantado y se acercó a la puerta que finalizaba el corredor. Wheeljack descubrió el panel de control descompuesto, tragado y casi vaporizado por el oxido que se atacó el acero aprovechando el desuso.

No habían preparado antes la cámara, porque no creyeron que tendrían que llegar a ahondar tanto en un interrogatorio. Ahora, ni siquiera sabían si todavía servía.

Wheeljack clavó sus dedos en la barra inclinada que manualmente cerraba la puerta y tiró con fuerza.

-Déjame ayudarte –Escuchó decir a Ratchet. Se recorrió en silencio.

La fuerza de ambos era suficiente. Lograron abrirla.

La puerta suspiró herméticamente y se deslizó contra ellos.

-¿Quién crees que vaya primero, TC? –Apenas audible, el susurro de Skywarp chocó en los audios de Thundercracker.

El seeker azul despegó forzosamente sus ópticos de los autobots en movimiento y su mirada se posó en su compañero. Skywarp seguía sonriendo, desafiante y retador. Su cabeza estaba inclinada para escuchar la posible respuesta del seeker que por millones de vorns fue su amigo.

_Su mejor amigo_.

Thundercracker sonrió también.

-Eso no lo sé, Warp –Respondió normalmente- Sólo sé que si llegamos hasta este punto, a pesar de todo lo que quieran amedrentarnos, ya ganamos.

Un tronido seco depuró de la habitación ultrajada y varias máquinas titilaron y comenzaron un funcionamiento cansino. La mitad del corredor se iluminó con la luz que exudó del interior de la cámara; la candidez modelaba blanca, pura… mortal.

El vidrio de la puerta se pintó blanquecino y proyectó fantasiosa pedrería de arcoiris en las paredes, parecían diamantes incrustados en el brumoso y viejo metal.

Skywarp asintió.

-Hey –Optimizó de nuevo, haciéndose escuchar por sobre el rumoroso sonidito de las máquinas. Se dio cuenta de que Starscream le miraba de reojo, también le prestaba atención- No digan que no fuimos el mejor equipo de combate aéreo de todo Cybertron. Nadie puede negarlo. No fue un gusto muy placentero pelear al lado de Screamer, pero ya qué…

Comenzó a reír, sin importar el disgusto que causaba en los autobots. A esas alturas, y con oculta sorpresa, notó que Starscream también había sonreído, de una manera altanera y fugaz, pero lo había hecho.

El seeker oscuro suspiró, apaciguando sus débiles carcajadas hasta convertirlas en un vago susurro.

Se sentía ansioso y por milagro de Primus no estaba inconsciente. El dolor de sus alas le zumbaba en la cabeza, el de su cuerpo, sus brazos, el de su cabina destartalada… discretamente le hacía apretar los dedos contra las amarras de sus esposas y ocultar los gestos de martirio que querían invadir su rostro.

Sin embargo, no le daría a los autobots la empatía de verlo sufriendo incluso en sus últimos momentos de vida. Estaba hecho un desastre, no podía caminar por su cuenta y había algunas partes de su cuerpo que le exigían, le imploraban, que dejara de moverse, pero eso sólo lo haría hasta que estuviera muerto.

¡Y los autobots se iban a joder porque aunque lo mandaran al mismo infierno, de él, seguirían sin sacar **nada**!

Un empujón lo adelantó de sus compañeros. Esta vez no hubo condescendencia que lo ayudara a mantenerse en pie e inevitablemente cayó de rodillas. Pocos vocalizadores autobots dejaron escapar su estrés al tiempo que iniciaron a reír. Sunstreaker había sido el autor de la agresión, tenía una socarrona sonrisa en su rostro y estaba de pie detrás del seeker caído.

El coraje aumentó en los circuitos de los cautivos.

Thundercracker quiso moverse, liberarse del atosigante agarre de clifjumper y asaltar sorpresivamente al Lamborgini, Starscream parecía compartir su renovada convicción. Desafortunadamente…

-Está lista –Atenazó la voz de Wheeljack. El autobot asomó discretamente la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

Prowl asintió y giró en silencio hacia sus soldados, mirando directamente la escena que presentaba Sunstreaker. Sacudió la cabeza decepcionado. No se podía controlar el temperamento de todos los soldados, eso era un hecho, pero tampoco se podía permitir que actuaran igual a bestias salvajes aprovechando cualquier mísero segundo para golpear y aclamar sangre.

Así no eran ellos. Así **no** era Optimus Prime.

-Sunstr…

-Él debería ir primero, Prowl –Interrumpió el Lamborgini, incorporando violentamente al seeker, jalándolo de las alas cuando lo puso de pie.

Skywarp apenas pudo tragarse un quejido.

-Hablaré mas tarde contigo, Sunstreaker –Respondió el lugarteniente con un tono áspero. Extendió una mano- Hagan entrar al prisionero.

Y una algarabía consecuente se desató…

Tuvieron que hincar en ese momento a los dos decepticons restantes y presionarlos de los hombros contra el piso, porque Thundercracker no había reaccionado lento y sus intenciones de sublevarse contra las manos que le apresaban no pasaron por alto.

Skywarp ni siquiera se hizo consciente de que era novedosamente conducido a una muerte segura. El agarre en sus alas le había dejado aturdido y mas atontado de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer. Se movía por inercia, con zumbidos y punzadas dentro de su cabeza… deseando que terminara pronto de procesar tanta dolencia.

_Primus__ ¿Cuándo volvería a volar?_

_¿…Cuándo? _

-¡… Skywarp! ¡Sky…!

Los gritos y gruñidos de Thundercracker no llegaron ecualizados a sus audios. Escuchaba las maldiciones de Starscream como un pitido agudo y lejano.

Seguía sintiéndose cansado, muy pesado.

Traspasó la puerta de vidrio blanco siendo arrastrado por Sunstreaker y Sideswipe, la miró cerrarse herméticamente, y todo se ralentizó…

Le amarraron en una silla. Apenas lo notó. Una silla en medio de una habitación redonda y blanca, o gris por el deterioro. Ya no importaba. Sólo tendría que ser fuerte y guardar como un maldito tesoro su información hasta el final.

_Él__ había ganado, y ese lujo no se lo quitaría ninguna escoria autobot_

… Apagó los ópticos, incapaces de estar más tiempo activos… y dejó caer la cabeza al frente.

Finalmente todo terminaría… Su cansancio iba a desaparecer. Era conciente del futuro daño que estaba por recibir, pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Su cuerpo no estaba en las condiciones necesarias para soportarlo. Sólo tendría que mantenerse callado, verbal y mentalmente.

En silencio.

* * *

Cuándo fue que los prisioneros habían dejado de moverse para aceptar su destino, no lo sabían. Los autobots estaban eufóricos y los seguían presionando de los hombros para mantenerlos arrodillados, con muchas armas apuntándoles en la cabeza.

Thundercracker ya no se movía, permanecía en un silencio mortal, mirando fijamente, entre la inmensa oscuridad, el gris opaco que ponderaba en la puerta de vidrio. El regurgitar de las máquinas continuaba encendido, subiendo y bajando su ronroneo en oleadas que por momentos ensordecían a todos. Era como escuchar el grotesco atragantamiento de un gigante… un monstruo que estaba asesinando a su amigo.

A su cabeza aún llegaban los gritos de Skywarp sufridos en las celdas, revueltos en una nauseabunda distorsión provocada por los que ahí mismo, en ese maldito pasillo, volvía a escuchar. Le recordaban fugaz e irónicamente a los lamentos que innumerables veces escuchó en las secciones de tortura del Némesis. Cientos de autobots fueron sesgados y despachados sin remordimiento al otro mundo frente a sus ópticos, y a él no le importó ni un poco quizá como en un pasado mas lejano si lo hubiera hecho.

Siempre existiría, después de todo, la misma excusa de consuelo que todos usaban de escudo: Guerra era guerra.

Y ahora el belicismo lo aclamaba a él. De la manera que fuese, la tregua que había hecho con el destino venía finalmente por él. Porque ya había reclamado la vida de Skywarp y cuando él sucediese el lugar de su amigo, sabía que Starscream sería el próximo.

No habían hablado porque, aunque iban a morir por su silencio, preferían que la confidencia continuara en secreto… Los habían golpeado, humillado y trastornado lo suficiente para notarse degradados a desperdicio metálico, lo que era razón suficiente para castigar a sus opresores con el doloroso y fatal crimen del silencio. Talvez si los autobots hubieran actuado con menos impulso…

-Está muerto…

Las palabras punzaron en la mente de Thundercracker, abofeteándolo con crudeza al exterior de sus divagues. No notó el mismo desconcierto que azoró en Starscream.

-Su cuerpo no venía en condiciones de soportar el trato de la cámara…

-Si, si, si, ya lo sabemos –Dijo Ironhide, interrumpiendo al científico autobot. Estaba detrás del arrodillado Starscream.- Párate, escoria.

Jaló al seeker hacia arriba y lo puso de pie, el preso se quejó alterado.

-Mete al siguiente, pronto.

Inferno ayudó a Clifjumper, ambos incorporaron a Thundercracker. El semblante del seeker permanecía reacio, endurecido por los golpes que había recibido en el rostro. Todos quedaron en silencio cuando tuvieron a los dos prisioneros de pie.

Wheeljack había pedido tiempo para _limpiar_ la cámara.

La limpia consistió en desamarrar la estructura inerte de Skywarp y sacarlo lo mas aprisa posible de la habitación… Y los gemelos lamborgini lo habían arrojado a un lado de la puerta.

… Lo habían dejado caer y azotar.

-Está listo –Se escuchó nuevamente a Wheeljack.

_Que fríos eran todos y que impotencia era la de ser prisioneros…_

Prowl dirigió una zafia mirada a sus autobots y ordenó silenciosamente el avance del próximo cautivo.

Inferno se adelantó al «poco común» impulso de Ironhide y al sucio dialecto de Clifjumper.

-Camina –Le murmuró neutral al seeker azul.

Tantas veces, que ya no podía recordarlas con exactitud, había presenciado también la simpleza de una ejecución sucesora de una tortura sin resultado. Thundercracker caminó, sin decir absolutamente nada. Tenía que demostrarse a si mismo que no sentía miedo a la muerte, que de la misma manera en la que había derrotado el miedo al dolor, podría soportar el ultimo arrebato de violencia autobot.

Mientras avanzaba, miró por última vez el cuerpo lánguido del seeker que en vida, fue casi su hermano. Ahora estaba amontonado en el suelo, listo para ser parte de los desechos…

Así como él mismo estaría en un par de minutos.

… La puerta de vidrio blanco se abrió y las luces se encendieron, brillando como soles a ojos de Thundercracker. El seeker pasó el umbral, y la misma enorme silla que ató a su compañero le aguardaba… Dentro, pese a la blancura de las paredes, todo parecía oxidado y sucio.

Le condujeron al asiento. Ahí también lo encadenaron.

Thundercracker nunca perdió su temple.

…

…

_**Continuará…**_

"_El corazón deja de latir segundos antes de saberse muerto, la memoria sólo aprovecha el estupor de la partida_"

…

…

* * *

**Danta:** Nada y todo, al mismo tiempo, tiene justificación en un suceso bélico. Pero así son las cosas todos los días. Espero, como ya dije anteriormente, seguir haciendo un trabajo decente con este fic. Gracias a todos por sus reviews ¡Me encanta leerlos! Y gracias también por leer mi fanfic =)

_¡__Arken! ¿Qué haría sin ti? Gracias por ser mi lectora de prueba._


	7. Sustancia en oquedad

**Éxodo**

_Sustancia en oquedad__._

Capitulo VI

Miró su cuerpo lapso, y todavía podía escucharlo rebotando contra el suelo. Sentía en sus audios el sonidito repetitivo de Skywarp estrellándose…del torso de sus manos raspando el piso.

Se sintió mareado.

Repetía en su cabeza mil veces la misma oración _«… No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo…_» pero lentamente comenzaba a descubrirse a si mismo como un pobre desgraciado muy aterrado. Sobretodo cuando escuchaba lo que también le hacían a Thundercracker dentro de la cámara.

Pasaban los relámpagos de luz pintando la vitrina de un color blancuzco y fugaz. Después quedaba opaca, con la encorvada figura azulosa que se rendía a tomar paciencia y valor.

Starscream deslizó su pie derecho hacia atrás. Juraba que estaba temblando. No lo quería aceptar, pero sabía que se estremecía a cada parpadeo y alarma que la autómata máquina de interrogación emitía. Casi podía interpretar el dolor del seeker azul como suyo. La mano fiera que lo tenía quieto contra la pared le impedía moverse, no le dejaba quitar los ópticos de encima de Skywarp. No le permitía taparse los audios para dejar de escuchar.

Se había decepcionado de si mismo, de cómo fue incapaz de levantar una barrera en su mente para impedirle a los autobots mancillar su orgullo, del estado en el que visiblemente se encontraba: estaba hecho basura. Se sentía y se veía como basura.

Su chispa latió acelerada, desbocando bruscas pulsadas de energon en sus ductos y sistemas de circuitos nerviosos.

… Al final ya no discernía el sonido de la máquina al de los graves parpadeos de luz que le cegaban y le mareaban.

Veía foquillos azules flotando en las paredes cada que los cortos lapsos de oscuridad volvían. Ya no los distinguía como autobots. Sus hombros se entumecieron y una presión etérea se apretujó en su cuello. El mareo de la ansiedad aumentaba. Todo se revolvía. Todo había empezado a girar y se confundía visiblemente en un mar de estática. Tenía miedo, sentía odio y coraje. Se frustraba por esa maldita valentía que volvía esporádica y de la misma manera desaparecía cuando pensaba que estaba a minutos de entrar en el mismo cuarto que asesinó a sus compañeros.

Maldecía a Megatron por haber hecho ese estúpido plan.

De pronto, la presión se hizo tan insoportable que no pudo evitar doblarse en si mismo y devolver el poco energon que conservaba en su sistema de reserva. Acababa de vomitar lo último que le quedaba, el último recuerdo altanero que le sobraba de su orgullosa vida.

Si la brutal mano de Ironhide no hubiera estado sosteniéndolo del brazo, habría caído de rodillas. Se habría tomado la cabeza entre las manos para gritar desaforado en furia, rabia y en todo ese coraje que guardaba contra todos.

Temblorosamente levantó el rostro y enfocó nuevamente hacia la puerta de vitrina, captando de reojo el cuerpo inerte de Skywarp: Su imagen le perseguía como un vicio pringoso.

… Por Primus, Thundercracker ya no daba señales de nada.

* * *

Eran ralas sensaciones de vacío y vértigo las que se habían apoderado ensañosamente de cada mísero circuito nervioso en el cuerpo atormentado de Thundercracker. Al principio, cuando involuntariamente fue sometido y amarrado en esa silla, su mente no procesaba nada, a excepción de unas ganas incontrolables por iniciar a maldecir… matar verbalmente a cada autobot, aprovechando lastimosamente que no podía usar su escasa fuerza física.

Lo habían amarrado. Sus manos estaban potencialmente presas, encajadas a presión en los antebrazos de la silla con cadenas enormes que abarcaban gran parte de sus brazos, sus pobres brazos entumecidos.

La ciencia empleada en crear ese monstruo lacerante de cerebros era un insulto a la raza cybertroniana. Porque Thundercracker esperaba, siempre había pensado que todavía, a pesar de tanta mediocridad y pobreza moral generada por millones de vorns bélicos había quienes, ajenos al ejército decepticon, aún pudieran gastar su tiempo e imaginación en bienes productivos, quizá no para todos, pero si con un grado de utilidad externo a la guerra.

Nefasto e inapropiado era sentirse ahora decepcionado y utilizado por una causa que no llevó a otra cosa, salvo a una muerte segura a manos de una lastimada compañía de autobots sin guía ni alma.

Pero lo comprendió tarde. Demasiado tarde para su infortunio.

Cuando las luces parpadearon y se fijaron brillantes entornado su asiento de muerte, tuvo que dejar de pensar. Se aferró a apretar la mandíbula, sintiendo cientos de golpes internos que rebotaban en su procesador, amenazando con hacerle explotar la cabeza. Y es que las voces monótonas de las máquinas que se entercaban en corromper sus barreras mentales y descifrar sus subrepticias claves le estaban produciendo un enorme dolor, sobretodo al momento de combatirlas y frenar su infructuoso traspaso.

_Era como __resumir una lucha colosal en un pequeño pensamiento._

El seeker dejó pasar un duradero escalofrío que le heló la espalda, y dejó su cuerpo lapso cuando la luz se apagó tras un grueso ronquido de alguna de las máquinas.

En otra situación, quizá cuando todo inició, si hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo… pero a esas alturas de la pelea, con la moral mas abajo que el oxido que cubría el suelo, el tormento de saber a su mejor amigo muerto y la desilusión de sus propias dudas, se dejó derrotar… Teniendo su bendita expiación al marcharse con su emergente secreto intacto…

* * *

La puerta rechinó y volvió a plasmar su marca curveada en el suelo.

Los ópticos de Starscream se desencajaron, Wheeljack salió decepcionado, sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que miraba fijamente en su dirección. «No quisimos que esto pasara –Decía la mirada del autobot- En verdad que no quisimos…»

Pero el odio en el seeker ya era demasiado grande. Y todos se extirpaban la culpa para negar las aberraciones que habían cometido. Todos.

El silencio golpeó pesado, arreciando su presencia cuando el científico autobot se acercó discretamente a Prowl.

-Luchó hasta el final para mantener su mente bloqueada –Le murmuró.

Starscream pudo escucharlos.

-¿Sigue vivo?

-No –Contestó Wheeljack- Murió en el proceso. Al que igual que Skywarp, su chispa se debilitó. No sacamos nada.

Prowl asintió imperceptiblemente. Levantó una mano y erigió dos dedos, haciendo una seña al interior de la cámara.

El seeker plateado se enderezó, ignorando el poder de la mano que restringía su brazo. Nuevamente se repetía la misma grotesca escena. Los ojos de Starscream se iluminaron hasta volverse blancos, reflejando la candidez del interior de la cámara. Miró atento y nervioso: El médico Ratchet y Sunstreaker desamarraron a Thundercracker, retirándole los grilletes que aprisionaron sus manos y sus piernas… quitándole los tubos y cables que ultrajaron su cabeza.

Lo levantaron dificultosamente; Ratchet de las alas, el lamborgini de las piernas. Starscream miró ausente los brazos del seeker colgando a sus costados, balanceándose desacompasados, luego su cabeza inclinada en un ángulo muerto. Estaba gris, tan gris que parecía una estatuilla de piedra. No quedaba nada del imponente Thundercracker que le retaba con su pesado carácter y se burlaba a costa suya, siempre con la estúpida sonrisa cómplice de Skywarp…

… _No quedaba rastro reconocible de ninguno de los tres._

-Con cuidado, Sunny –Dijo Ratchet inclinándose.

_Los dos que estaban a su mando acababan de morir__. _

Siguiendo su ritmo, los autobots dejaron caer a Thundercracker, acostándolo sobre el ala izquierda de Skywarp. El sonido metálico que el choque del cuerpo produjo raspó letalmente en Starscream y la poca cordura que le quedaba.

… y lo siguiente no pudo procesarlo con sanidad.

…

-¡No…! –Gritó. _Estática_ le cortó el audio repentinamente- Per…

Starscream miró en escenas recortadas la multitud de autobots que se abalanzó en su contra. Se supo reducido y sometido, pero también entendió porque lo estaba…

-¡No dejaré que me hagan nada de eso a mí! –Alcanzó a gritar sacudiéndose.

Estaba luchando. Esforzándose para liberarse.

Sus manos se friccionaron en su espalda y tensaron increíblemente sus esposas. Había pateado a Ironhide en una pierna y con el impulso logró adelantarse por su cuenta, esquivando sin saber cómo a Sideswipe.

Oscuridad cubrió su visión. El ruido por todos lados era paranoico, esquizofrénico.

Los autobots gritaban, sus brazos se alzaban modelando sus armas. Starscream volvió a captar sus ópticos azules danzando como mariposas a contraluz de la cámara. Gritó furioso cuando tropezó en medio de todos e inevitablemente calló de rodillas.

-¡Encién..la de nue..o, Wheeljack…! –Ordenó Prowl, el resto de la oración se desfiguró para Starscream.

El seeker volvió a sacudirse con violencia al sentir el empujón que lo precipitó al suelo de cara.

Y más oscuridad y repentina interferencia le golpeó en cortas y fugaces escenas. _Mas cabezas se movieron girando a su alrededor._

-¡Déjenme ir, autobots! –Urgió desesperado, apretando los dientes.

El peso de un transformer en su espalda lo inmovilizó.

Su visión se despejó rápidamente, comprendiendo y escuchando que él era el único que seguía gritando.

Había ocurrido.

Se había movido con la velocidad necesaria para zafarse de Ironhide e intentar un absurdo escape. Victorioso había logrado esquivar a un autobot más… pero de la misma manera que sus primeros jaloneos fueron efectivos, su errático impulso le abandonó, dejándolo varado en un frenesí pasajero, pintándolo ahora en el suelo; en medio del amplio corredor, sufriendo apagones e interferencias de estática que le confundían y le plasmaban gruesas figuras negras que aplastaban y detenían sus movimientos.

Nunca dejó de ser un prisionero. Un condenado a muerte que seguía retorciéndose y esforzándose por liberarse, sin decir una sola palabra importante para sus enemigos, sólo gritos y gruñidos.

-Alto… ¡Alto! –Volvió a Ponderar Prowl.

Starscream se detuvo, apoyando toscamente la barbilla contra el borde de una fisura en el suelo. Por entre las piernas negras de los autobots que le rodeaban, miró el destello amarillento del foco central en ese cuarto redondo al final del pasillo. La luz le cegó, contorneando en ases de brilloso polvo a cada transformer de pie.

-¡Ya es tarde, estúpidas chatarras! Prime debe estar muerto –Oró sonriendo con pánico.

Sacudiéndolo, Ironhide y Sunstreaker lo levantaron violentamente.

-¡No les diré **nada**! ¡De mi no tendrán NADA!

-Ya veremos si no –Espetó el furioso especialista en armas.

Arrastraron al seeker al interior de la cámara, cada uno agarrándolo de un brazo.

El comandante aéreo miró, presa de la angustia, el marco de la puerta alejarse tras él.

-¡Déjenme ir…!

Esa misma puerta cerró con un golpe sordo.

* * *

…

…

Nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte. Las revoluciones traspasaron mi cabeza, lo hicieron cuando esos bastardos amarraron mis manos, enchufaron mi cráneo y se largaron gruñendo.

La luz se apagó con un tronido, yo sabía que era el retroceso de calentamiento en los sistemas de desneuralización. Sabía exactamente lo que iban a hacer, y eso lo hacía insoportable.

¡Yo no podía morir así!

Miré en todas direcciones alterado. Si… indiscutiblemente alterado a pesar de que odio aceptar que también padezco esas estúpidas emociones. Mis manos rasgaron los bordes de los antebrazos de la silla. Era un maldito error que yo estuviera compartiendo el mismo destino que mis inservibles compañeros aéreos. Si yo iba a gobernar el imperio decepticon, si planeaba destrozar a Megatron con mis propias manos ¡no debía morir ahí!

El ser más poderoso del universo no debía ser derrotado nunca.

Estúpidos autobots. Estúpido Megatron.

Porque al final, ya no pude hacer nada.

El mismo parpadeo que miré desde el pasillo atenazó mis sensores visuales, ahora viviéndolo en persona, cegándome adentro de la cámara redonda. ¡Hice lo que pude para negarle el paso a la molesta vocecilla que comandaba e invadía mis pensamientos! Pero me debilitaba combatirla.

_Era tan __soezmente cansado hacerle frente_…

¡Maldición con esas escorias autobots!

No me dejaron hacer nada. Mi procesador neuronal se rendía y mi chispa parpadeaba exhausta. Furioso y asustado, retiré la fuerza motriz en mi cuerpo, guardando energía para resistir las embestidas de lo que su anticuada máquina de invasión mental intentaba descubrir.

Después, el dolor empezó a penetrar cada sensor en mi cuerpo, a destruir mis sistemas de seguridad. Se hizo irresistible.

Odio admitir que grité y gruñí. Mis ópticos estaban apagados. La fuerza de su ataque me iba a reventar la cabeza.

Pero creo que logré mantener el estúpido «mil veces maldito» secreto conmigo. Porque antes de que mi mente se apagara en un crujido, los escuché maldecir… ofenderme.

Y el dolor desapareció.

Creo que fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que todo dejó de importarme.

Por mi, todos podían irse al infierno.

«_Por: Starscream_»

…

…

_**Continuará…**_

"_No soy ningún héroe, lo único es que no __tenía el coraje de matarme."_

…

…

_

* * *

_

**Danta: **Frase de -Jack Fuchs-. Aw, bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. No sé si fue buena idea escribir lo último en primera persona, pero no pude evitarlo ¡No pude! Espero no me odien por el camino que tomó mi fic, pero es exactamente como imaginé que sería en una situación de esa magnitud, ahora mismo Megatron tenía sus planes y verdaderamente le hubiera sido un fastidio desviarse únicamente para salvar tres soldados. Quizá si elementos importantes, pero no menos prescindibles que el resto. Bueno, **muchas gracias** por leer mi fanfic, sólo sigue un capítulo (epílogo) más y ya.

_¡Gracias, Arken! Me has ayudado mucho en este fic =)_


	8. Epílogo

**Éxodo**

Epílogo.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

_Primus, por favor, respóndeles…_

_¿Ahora qué podían hacer?_

…

…

Tantas unidades autobot que habían peinado la tierra de polo a polo. Y no hubo señal decepticon parpadeando en el radar.

El departamento de Inteligencia e infiltración autobot distribuido alrededor de diferentes puntos importantes para el ejército enemigo no detectó actividad anormal…

Nada.

_Como si el maldito planeta __tierra los hubiera enterrado en sus planicies._

Prowl suspiró, aparcado frente al escritorio de la oficina de Prime. Se había sentado en silencio, con la difusa brillantez del panel de control anexado a la puerta como única fuente de iluminación. Necesitaba pensar. Pensar detenida y sistemáticamente. Cualquier alteración emocional le resultaría contraproducente y era eso lo que quería evitar con toda su chispa. No podía dejarse envolver por la desesperación que ya tenía en pánico a toda el Arca.

Él estaba ahí, al mando de todos ellos. Solo, muy solo, pero intentando protegerlos.

Lástima que ahora sentía que todo le salía mal. Que sus pobres decisiones 'en plan de líder temporal' le habían disparado por la culata… y que ese cuento no tendría con un final feliz.

¿Pero qué historia en medio de una maldita guerra terminaba con un final feliz?

¡Había que ser razonables, por Primus!

El lugarteniente enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, recargando los servos de sus codos en la base del escritorio. Sus ópticos iluminaron sus antebrazos.

Acababan de matar a los seekers… A esos molestos decepticons voladores que siempre les daban problemas con sus maniobras aéreas y sus mísiles rastreadores. Los habían exterminado de la manera más vil en la que se podría arrebatar una vida… Y seguían en el mismo lánguido punto: Sin nada, con las manos mas vacías que al inicio. Debería sentirse un tanto desahogado, más a gusto, con sus muertes, pero no podía.

_Al final ellos habían sido __más fuertes._

¡Estúpidos decepticons!

-Maldita sea –Gruñó en un murmullo, alzando nuevamente la cabeza.

Y de pronto quedó inmóvil, rígido en su postura, mirando la humilde decoración en la oficina: Fotos apagadas en las paredes: La mayoría de Optimus junto a sus soldados, cerca de varios humanos políticos y científicos. Eran escenas tan viejas como recientes, casi todas pintaban de fondo los infinitos y hermosos paisajes de la tierra. Muy lejos de Cybertron.

Eso era lo que adornaba el centro de trabajo de su líder: Puras fotos y recuerdillos viejos de visitas y agradecimientos humanos. Todo lo que quedaba.

La espalda de Prowl se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla, volviendo la vista hasta sus manos sobre la planicie desolada de la mesa de escritorio.

Todos estaban trabajando en encontrarle… Todos querían de regreso a Optimus Prime.

…

-… Hemos hecho de todo, Optimus ¡En verdad que lo hemos hecho! –Musitó.

El frío del silencio le respondió.

Se puso repentinamente de pie y salió de la oficina dando pasos agigantados. Creyó que estar solo y en silencio le ayudaría a pensar mejor, sin embargo, la pesadumbres había aumentado, y ahora sentía que acababa de perder tiempo valioso en estupideces y que nada saldría…

Su comunicador sonó mudamente dentro de las funciones neuronales en su cabeza.

En el amarillento pasillo, también abandonado, el primer oficial se detuvo, llevándose una mano a su audio derecho.

-_¡__**Prowl**__! _–Gritó Bluestreak cuando atendió la llamada, se oía agitado- ¡Tenemos noticias! ¡Parece que han llegado noticias…!

Su tono de voz de no le agradó a Prowl.

-_Es…es_

-Bluestreak ¿Dónde estás…?

Escuchó un quejido.

-_**Oh Primus**__, Prowl… __**Oh**__, santo Primus…_-Parecía que Bluestreak había tapado su boca inmediatamente.

Prowl sintió una punzada fría recorrerle de pies a cabeza, engarrotándose especialmente en sus alas puerta.

-Dime qué está pasando, Bluestreak, necesito saberlo ¡Tienes que calmarte! –Y en ese preciso instante, inició a correr, tenía que salir de los pasillos de oficinas.

-_Prowl… Nos llegó un alerta_ -Su voz temblaba- _de intrusión enemiga ¡Era una nave! Era Ramjet, eso dijeron los detectores…_

-¿Están con Teletran-1?

-_Si, si… con Teletran, Prowl, pero…_

Hubo una extensa pausa. Prowl sólo podía escuchar sus propios pasos rebotando en el suelo. Corría tan rápido como podía y aún así su velocidad parecía insuficiente.

-Blu…

-_Es Optimus._

_Optimus…_

Mil cuchilladas traspasaron los nervios del lugarteniente con un bajo y horrible presentimiento. El tronido de sus servos al aumentar la velocidad de su avance se hizo minúsculo comparado a la urgencia que ahora le embargaba por alcanzar la entrada del salón de mando autobot.

Pronto se dio cuenta que no era el único miembro del Arca corriendo, los que habían escuchado las alarmas y se hicieron sabedores de la anomalía, también se desplazaban en diferentes direcciones, sobretodo al frente exterior de la nave.

Sin embargo, la algarabía parecía ralentizarse burdamente en el desesperado camino de Prowl. Todos se movían como difusos manchones en un lento castigo. Cuando por fin pudo atravesar la entrada del salón principal… graciosamente hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para frenar la fricción de sus pies y no estrellarse contra Ironhide. El especialista en armas parecía estar inmóvil frente a una mesa cualquiera, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. Y por la mirada de terror que Bluestreak y Ratchet tenían clavada en él, Primus, no era algo bueno.

-¿Saben algo de Optimus Prime? ¡Díganme! –Demandó Prowl acercándose, ignorando el protuberante ardor del sobreesfuerzo.

Rodeó lentamente a Ironhide

-¿Qué noticias llegaron? –Insistió, su seriedad se había retransformado en una emoción vacía.

_Pero__ hubiera deseado no aproximarse tanto… _

Lo que Ironhide sostenía en sus manos era un cubo de metal. Uno grande y embarrado de energon por todos lados. Las manos del viejo autobot temblaban… Apretaban la caja como si quisieran desaparecerla. La había destapado y dentro…

… estaba la cabeza inerte y sin vida de su líder.

Cortas y burlescas frases escritas con el mismo energon adornaban el casco grisáceo de Optimus. Eran insultos y palabras denigrantes e hirientes… Todas mancillando a su guía.

-Está muerto –Contestó Bluestreak de manera autómata.

* * *

Si el destino tomaba acciones y medía consecuencias, no todo el tiempo se podía considerar justo. Es la ley de la inercia que siempre hay quién inicia una disputa y hay otro que la termina. Pero el castigo cae igual, con la misma fuerza, para ambos.

La base autobot se desoló enormemente…

Ignoraron a toda costa las noticias que pronto llegaron del exterior.

'_El puente espacial acababa de ser activado y una horda de Decepticons, Megatron incluido, acababa de arribar por los seguros dominios de Shocwave'_

El informe había llegado posterior y se pintó nacarado en la pantalla de Teletran-1. El líder decepticon cargaba algo luminoso entre sus manos, pero el movimiento errático de la cámara que grababa no dejaba apreciar con claridad lo que era.

Todos, en el salón de Mando autobot, miraban la pantalla con ópticos ausentes. Los restos de Optimus seguían en los fieros brazos de Ironhide, reacio a abandonarlos.

¿Ese fue el plan de Megatron? ¿… Por qué demonios ahora que había sido mortal no pudieron detenerlo?

La imagen borrosa del gladiador desapareció de pronto. Por los hechos que la cámara había mostrado al final, los autobots espías fueron descubiertos y ahora, mientras el shock prevalecía en el cuartel autobot, se debatían dificultosamente en una lucha a muerte, sin nadie que les pudiera ayudar.

Que penoso espectáculo el que abotargaba sus chispas.

Pero no podían encontrar otras reacciones. Estaban postrados sobre sus pies, inmóviles, con el peso de la derrota aplastándolos cada vez mas bajo, hundiéndolos en la miseria y el dolor de saberse heridos y potencialmente incapaces de procesar la muerte de alguien tan honorable y cercano.

La negación era dulce y copiosamente bienvenida. Tardarían en reaccionar.

No sabían «querían ignorar» el infierno que Megatron estaba cerniendo en Cybertron…

Esa misma maldad que Starscream, Skywarp y Thundercracker se esmeraron en ocultar hasta la muerte. Encontrando finalmente su éxodo cuando los autobots los mataron violentamente en una vieja cámara de interrogación mental.

Ahora las cosas viraban y viraban, fomentando el equilibrio entre las repercusiones y las acciones. Desterrando las insulsas ideas de que aunque el corazón de un guerrero sea bueno, en él, nunca hay maldad.

…

…

Las alarmas de guerra en Cybertron volvieron a sonar. Las ciudades entraron en batalla mientras el ejército de insignia púrpura volvía a golpear con un ponderoso mazo codicioso y salvaje.

La resistencia autobot, antuviada, acababa de morir.

_Era el plan de Megatron el que acariciaba la victoria__, codiciaba el exterminio._

Porque finalmente de eso se trataba cualquier guerra, de golpear primero, de anticipar primero y conquistar todo el reino. Para ello se necesitaban terceros que pudieran sacrificarse gustosa o involuntariamente. Y las causas siempre estaban llenas de ese tipo de personajes.

Nunca faltarían.

Hoy empezar un nuevo enfrentamiento sólo había costado la vida de tres de los mejores soldados existentes en el ejército decepticon… y de un magnífico líder autobot.

_Y a__hora nada podían hacer_, salvo destrozarse peleando como todos tendrían, algún día, que terminar.

**Fin.**

_"No llores porque ya se terminó... sonríe, porque sucedió."_

…

…

_

* * *

_

**Danta:**-Gabriel García Márquez como frase final-. No sé que tan bien haya quedado esto =( le di muchas vueltas y ya, me decidí (finalmente a subirlo) Hoy damos fin a otro fanfic mío, había estado pensando en escribir una segunda historia, ahora desde el otro lado de la moneda, lo que sucedió con los Decepticons mientras aquí sufrían nuestros seekers, pero sigo pensándole, no estoy segura. Tendré que atender eso durante estos días. Ahora sólo debo agradecer a todos los que leyeron, opinaron y 'favoritearon' mi fanfic, en especial a: Arken Elf, Tavata, Taipan Kiryu, Shadir, Kalhisto Azula y Misao CG (Hey, extraño tus fics). ¡Fueron una ayuda pesadamente extraordinaria!

**Sus reviews me dejaron encantada.**Ya nos estaremos viendo en otro fanfic…

Hasta luego. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

_Por: Dantasia._


End file.
